


Unexpected Encounters

by lucyskeys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eren is clueless, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frat Boy Eren, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Some Cursing, light alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyskeys/pseuds/lucyskeys
Summary: An unexpected encounter one night reunites you with someone you haven't seen in a long time, but have also never quite forgotten about.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 208





	1. Long Time, No See

It was the summer before your first year of college. 

A summer that was a whirlwind of planning, buying everything you could think of that you might need, and saying goodbye to old friends. 

You were equal parts nervous and excited. You were looking forward to getting away from the people at your high school, four years having been quite enough with all of them, but you were also sad to be leaving the friends you had made. Anxiety about leaving home for the first time was also beginning to creep up as you got closer to move-in day. Needless to say, it was a stressful time. 

You took a deep breath as you looked around your room. There was still so much that needed to be done, but it was such a nice day outside. You couldn’t bring yourself to focus on getting your shit together for school when you were missing out on your last summer before your first stage of adulthood. 

Instead of packing, you walked over to the desk in your room where your phone was sitting and called your best friend Sasha. It was unfortunate, but you and Sasha had completely different interests when it came to academics, so when it was time to choose a college, you both ended up choosing rather different schools. Coming to terms with the fact that Sasha was not going to be there for you in-person every day was perhaps one of the most difficult things about preparing to go off to college. 

The line rang three times before Sasha picked up, her muffled greeting indicating that she was snacking on something, as per usual. 

“What’s up?” she asked after swallowing her food. “Finished packing?” 

You sighed and looked around your room, which was a mess of boxes and clothes strewn around the floor that you were trying to decide whether or not to take with you. 

“Nope. I’m procrastinating,” you said almost proudly. “This summer has gone by way too fast. I really thought I’d have more time to do everything.” 

“Ugh, same,” Sasha groaned as she took another bite of whatever it was she was snacking on. “I take back what I said about wanting to further my education.” 

You laughed and said, “I think it’s too late for that. Besides, don’t all freshmen get the unlimited meal plan at your school?” 

Sasha squealed and you could feel her joy through the phone. 

“YES!” she exclaimed. “And there are four dining halls to choose from. FOUR!” 

“I’m happy for you and your culinary college journey,” you replied, feeling like you were _really_ going to miss having your best friend around. 

You heard a noise in the background that sounded like Sasha’s father, and sure enough, a second later Sasha said, “I’m happy for me, too, but hey, I gotta go. Fam requires my assistance.” 

You nodded even though she couldn’t see you through the phone. “Go assist. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Alrighty, love you,” Sasha said and then hung up. 

As you put your phone back down on the desk, you couldn’t help but feel a little sad. You only had a week left before it was time to drive for four hours to your new home, and you didn’t know what to do with yourself. You still didn’t want to pack, and Sasha was busy so hanging out with her was also not an option. 

Eventually, you sighed and stood up to face the inevitable: you had to pack, or at least organize your things. Before getting started, you walked over to the window next to your bed and looked outside. The sun was beginning to set, and it was still such a nice day. You pulled the window open to let in the warm summer breeze, and you heard the pleasant rustling of the leaves on the tree outside of your bedroom. 

After a few hours of packing, dinner, and watching Netflix, the sun had set completely, and you felt exhausted. You went to your dresser to put on an old, oversized t-shirt before going to the bathroom to complete your nighttime routine. 

Once you were finished, you got into bed, pulled the covers over you, and soon enough you were fast asleep. 

____ 

A loud noise. 

You stirred in your sleep, not quite waking. 

But then you heard another noise, and you sat up and opened your eyes, blinking them a few times to try and process your surroundings better. You looked around your room and didn’t see anything. 

You felt a breeze and then realized that you had forgotten to close the window before going to bed. Deciding that the noise had been something from outside, you pushed your bed covers off of yourself to get up and close the window. 

Only, as soon as your feet hit the ground and you took a step forward, you tripped over something on the floor and landed right on top of it. You groaned in pain, but before you could look to see what it was you had tripped on, an unfamiliar voice resonated throughout your bedroom. 

“Ow, Jean. What the fuck?!” 

You immediately froze. That was a person who just spoke. There was a _person_ in your bedroom. A person you didn’t know, at least not by their voice. 

After a few seconds, you got yourself together and quickly scrambled away from whoever it was lying on your bedroom floor. You stood up so you were looking down at them. 

“Who are you?” you demanded, trying to keep the terrified edge out of your voice. Your eyes still hadn’t adjusted to the dark room so you couldn’t get a good look at their face. 

The person moved, presumably to sit up, and then there was a pause. 

“What do you mean ‘who am I?’ Who are _you_?” the stranger demanded back. 

You scoffed. “This is _my_ room dumbass. Get out. Now.” 

Whoever it was in your room made a noise of confusion, and you walked around your bed to turn on the lamp. It filled your room with a soft light. 

When you walked back around to the other side of your bed, the stranger had stood up, but their back was turned to you. All you could see was brown hair tied into a loose, messy bun. 

“This isn’t Jean’s room,” they remarked and then whipped around to face you. 

“Hey, where the fuck am I?” 

You stood still as you finally got a look at the stranger’s face. Although it had been a long time, you’d recognize those bright green eyes anywhere. 

“Eren?” you asked in astonishment. 

Eren’s eyes widened slightly, and you were more than a little surprised when he said your name in return. You were sure after six years he would’ve forgotten it— forgotten you. You had been nothing more than classmates, after all. 

Eren stood for a few seconds, but then his face broke out into a grin. 

“Damn. It’s been a long time,” he said your name again, and as he continued to look at you, you were suddenly reminded of how you must have looked. You had only worn an oversized shirt to bed. Thankfully, it covered the upper half of your thighs, but you still felt yourself wishing you had more clothes on, as Eren was completely dressed in black sweats, a grey t-shirt, and sneakers. 

As you looked at his face, you couldn’t help but recognize how much he had changed over the last few years. You met Eren when you were just twelve years old and in junior high. His child-like features had disappeared completely, and he was nothing like the boy you remembered. 

For starters, Eren had grown— a lot. His voice was deeper, which was why you weren’t able to recognize it earlier. His facial features were also much more defined, his cheekbones and jawline now standing out. And perhaps the most remarkable thing about Eren’s appearance was the fact that he had chosen to grow his hair out. Your memories of Eren were of a boy with short brown hair and green eyes, though those were still the same, running around as he played with his friends at school. 

You only let yourself look at him for a few more seconds before addressing the issue that had woken you in the first place. 

“What are you doing here?” you asked, still so very confused about how he managed to make it into your bedroom of all places. 

Eren rubbed a hand on the back of his neck looking slightly embarrassed. 

“Oh, right,” Eren said and laughed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you or anything. I think I must’ve gotten the address confused.” 

You almost wanted to roll your eyes in exasperation. What did that even mean? And what was he doing climbing into people’s rooms? 

Eren must’ve seen your confusion so he continued his explanation. 

“You know Jean, right?” he asked. 

_Oh yeah_ , you remembered. He had mentioned his name earlier. It just so happened that after Eren moved away during your second year of junior high—something to do with his dad’s job as a doctor, if you remembered correctly—Jean’s family also moved just across town to your street. You weren’t great friends with him, but you two had gone to the same high school. You also remembered that Eren and Jean used to be close friends before Eren moved away. 

“This is my first time back here in a while,” Eren said. “Jean texted me his new address, but I’ve only been here like a day, and clearly haven’t figured everything out.” 

Things were starting to make more sense to you, and Eren must have seen you relax slightly because he smiled. 

“I don’t normally climb into people’s rooms, by the way,” Eren said, and took his phone out of his pocket to look again at the last text Jean had sent him. “Jean said I’d wake his parents if I went in the front door, so I should use the window since his room is close to the ground.” 

Eren frowned and looked behind him at your own window which was still open. “Probably should’ve realized something was wrong when I had to climb a whole ass tree. That was exhausting.” 

Despite everything, you found yourself laughing. You couldn’t believe that Eren had climbed all the way up a tree only to end up in your room. You bet he was just as confused as you were when he heard your voice instead of Jean’s. 

You walked over to your dresser to take out a pair of shorts to cover yourself, and Eren turned away as you carefully put them on under your shirt. 

“Why are you going to Jean’s at…” you started to ask, walking over to your desk to pick up your phone to check the time, “1:30 in the morning?” 

Eren, still standing in the middle of your room, raised his eyebrows and grinned. 

“Curious, are we?” he joked, and you felt heat rush to your face. 

“Not really,” you managed to say, moving away from your desk to sit on your bed. “Just thought I should know why I was woken up by you at such an hour.” 

“Fair enough,” Eren replied. 

Since you were sitting on your bed, he moved to lean against your desk which was across from you. 

“I’m staying with Armin,” Eren continued, “but Jean and I were planning to see some people tonight before everyone leaves for school in the next few days.” 

After junior high, Armin transferred to a private high school, but he still lived in the area. You guessed he and Eren had managed to stay best friends even after Eren moved. 

“I see. That sounds fun,” you said, but then added, “Although, I’m not sure why your friends like to hang out so late.” 

Eren laughed, showing his perfect teeth. “I take it you’re not a night person, then?” 

You looked down, feeling suddenly embarrassed. 

“Just not tonight,” you replied. 

Eren nodded in understanding. He looked at you for a few moments, and you suddenly felt awkward. He was still standing, and you thought you should invite him to sit or something. Was that weird? 

You quickly decided that it wasn’t really weird, and you gestured to the desk chair and said, “You can sit if you want.” 

Eren looked at the chair, seeming like he hadn’t even realized it was there. 

“Oh, sure,” he said, but seemed conflicted. “Only if you want, though,” he continued. “I know I kind of barged in here, and I don’t want to invade your space or keep you up or anything.” 

His politeness made you smile, and you found that you didn’t mind his presence in the least. 

“No, it’s fine,” you replied. 

Eren smiled too and moved to sit on the chair, his front pressed against the back of it so you could still see his face. Eren rested his arms on the top of the back of the chair and leaned forward. 

“So how have you been?” he asked, your name leaving his mouth at the end of the question. 

Six years was a long time to recap, so you just said, “Pretty good, although I have been stressed lately, as you can see.” You gestured to the many boxes sitting around the floor of your room. 

Eren laughed and nodded. 

“Yeah, my room looks similar. I needed to get away, and this seemed like a good escape, but I still have so much shit to do when I get back home,” he sighed. 

“How long are you here for?” you asked, trying to keep your tone disinterested. 

“Just until tomorrow,” he replied. 

You were about to say something, but then Eren’s phone began to ring. He muttered “Sorry,” as he took the phone out of his pocket. 

Eren turned his head to face the ground as he answered the phone, trying his best to keep his voice down. 

“What do you want, horseface?” you heard him say as a greeting. You almost snorted as you realized horseface had to be Jean. 

While Eren was talking, you took out your own phone and began to scroll through it mindlessly, not wanting to seem like you were eavesdropping on his conversation. You almost texted Sasha to tell her about what was happening, but then decided to wait. 

After about a minute or so, Eren hung up the phone. You turned off your phone and looked up to see an apologetic expression on his face. 

“Sorry, but I think I have to go,” Eren said, and he almost looked disappointed. 

You also felt slightly disappointed but didn’t want to keep Eren from seeing his friends. 

“Okay,” you said, and then looked over to your window. Was he planning to climb back out of it? 

Eren followed your gaze and seemed to read your thoughts. 

“Uh, would it be alright if I used your front door this time?” he asked, laughing shyly. 

“Yeah, of course,” you said, feeling stupid. Of course he didn’t want to climb down a tree. 

“Thanks,” Eren replied, obviously grateful, and he stood up from the chair. 

You got off of your bed and walked towards your bedroom door. Before you opened it, you turned to Eren and said, “We have to be quiet, though. I don’t want to wake anyone.” 

He smiled and nodded in understanding. 

“Got it,” he whispered. 

You turned the handle of your door slowly and pushed it open. With Eren close behind, you led him through the dark hallway to the stairs. 

Unfortunately, your stairs were old and fairly steep, so navigating them in the dark would prove to be fairly difficult. You both made it about half-way down without a sound, but then you put your foot in front of you and accidentally missed the next step. 

You felt yourself slipping, but then an arm from behind you wrapped around your waist before you could fall. 

“Careful,” Eren warned. 

“Thanks,” you said, and found yourself laughing at your clumsiness. In response, Eren laughed too. He still had his arm around you, and he was so close that you could hear the sound right next to your ear. 

You breathed in deep as you were also able to take in his scent. He smelled like the outside, like smoke and the tree he had climbed, but there was also something sweet, like vanilla. 

You heard Eren whisper your name from behind you and snapped out of your trance. 

“Sorry,” you said, and then Eren moved his arm back to his side as you continued to walk down the stairs, paying extra attention to where you placed your feet. 

After you successfully made it down without another incident, you walked to your front door and pulled it open. You felt the warm summer air rush over your body as you walked outside with Eren. You shut the door behind you so you could say goodbye without anyone in your house hearing. 

You and Eren stood awkwardly for a moment, neither of you knowing how to say goodbye. What were you supposed to say? Everything you came up with in your head sounded embarrassing.

But then Eren smiled and laughed nervously, and you felt the tension disappear as it became clear that you and Eren both felt awkward. 

You smiled back at him and asked, “Do you know where you’re going?” 

Eren put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and nodded. “Yep. Looks like I had gotten the last number of the address wrong.” 

You made a sound of understanding and were about to say something like goodbye, but then Eren’s voice cut you off before you could say anything. 

“Hey,” he said, “it was really nice to see you.” 

You couldn’t really believe the situation you were in. You thought for sure that you would never see Eren again after he moved, yet here he was, standing outside of your house. 

“Yeah, you too,” you said, and watched as the wind blew loose pieces of Eren’s hair around his face. 

He smiled at you one last time before turning to walk down the pathway leading from your house to the sidewalk. 

Before he got too far, he turned around and yelled, “Lock your window from now on!” 

You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you. 

“I will!” you yelled back and waved at him. 

Eren waved too, and then you watched him walk down the street for a few moments before going back inside your house. 

After shutting your front door as quietly as you could, you walked back up to your room and took a deep breath. What were you supposed to do now? 

You couldn’t get Eren out of your mind, still in disbelief that he had just been in your room. You had way too much energy to get back into bed. You looked around at the clothes on your floor and decided that it would be the perfect time to organize your things. 

There was a sweater by your door with the name of your college on it. You picked it up and pulled it over your head before getting started. 

Little did you know that in a few weeks, your life was going to become more intertwined with Eren’s than you could have ever imagined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.lucys-key.tumblr.com


	2. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I had to include some of my fave frat party songs LOL
> 
> (Warning for some alcohol usage)

It had been two weeks since you began classes at Shiganshina University, and you were still just starting to get your bearings. 

Overall, you had to say that things were going fairly well. Move-in was easy enough, and you were proud of how cute your dorm looked. Your roommate was a petite blonde girl named Historia who you immediately became friends with. Her girlfriend, Ymir, was also often in your room, so they became the people you spent the most of your time with. 

There had also been a freshman orientation during the week before classes started, but you didn’t really end up making any other solid friendships from it, with the exception of Annie. She lived down the hall from you and was the one other person besides Historia and Ymir who you spent time with. Annie was in your orientation group, and the two of you had bonded over how exhausting the orientation was and had remained friends ever since. 

It was a Friday evening, and you were walking to your dorm with Annie and her roommate, Hitch. You thought that they made an extremely funny pair, as Annie was not very expressive or energetic, and Hitch was the complete opposite. Their personalities complemented each other, however, and no matter how much Annie complained about Hitch’s attitude, you could tell that she liked her. 

“I can’t believe it’s Friday again!” Hitch exclaimed as the three of you walked. “We’ve made it a total of three whole weeks here!” 

Annie sighed and said, “I can’t believe it’s only been three weeks. I feel like I’ve been here forever.” 

You laughed and Hitch poked Annie’s shoulder. “Aww, cheer up!” she said. 

As you continued to walk across campus, you passed one of the many frat houses. When Hitch saw it, she made a sound indicating that she had remembered something important.

“Oh yeah!” Hitch exclaimed. “The frats are open tonight!” 

To be honest, the idea of attending a frat party kind of terrified you. For the last two weekends, the frats had not been open for their general parties because they were going through the recruitment process for new members. 

You, as well as your friends, had chosen not to join Greek life. You figured that your first year of college was going to be stressful enough, and you didn’t need to add sorority obligations on top of everything else. Besides, you could always join next year or the year after. 

“How exciting,” Annie said, making it clear that she was not, in fact, excited. 

“Oh come on, Annie! It will be fun!” Hitch encouraged, but Annie didn’t give in. 

Hitch frowned, but then her expression brightened as she said your name and asked, “Are you going out tonight?” 

You honestly weren’t sure. Although the idea made you nervous, you weren’t completely against it. 

“I guess I’ll have to see what Historia and Ymir are doing,” you replied, which was the truth. If they were planning on going, then you could definitely be convinced to go with them. 

Hitch smiled and nodded at your response. “Sounds good!” she said, and then began to talk about something else as the three of you continued to walk to your dorm hall. 

Once you got back, you stopped at your door and waved to Annie and Hitch as they walked down the hall to theirs. You took your key out of your bag and unlocked the door. 

“Hey!” Historia greeted you as you stepped into the room. You saw that she was lying clothes out on her bed while Ymir sat on the chair by her desk. 

“What are you doing?” you asked after setting your bag on the floor by your own bed. 

Historia continued to move her clothes around while she spoke. 

“I’m trying to find an outfit to wear tonight,” she informed you. From the types of clothes Historia had laid out, you assumed that she was most likely planning on going to a party later. 

“I keep telling her just to wear anything. It doesn’t even matter,” Ymir said from her place on the chair. 

Historia frowned cutely at her girlfriend. “But I want to look good! It’s my first college party.” 

Ymir mumbled something under her breath but then stood up to help Historia pick out an outfit. 

You smiled as you watched the two of them, but then your phone buzzed from your pocket. You took it out and saw that Sasha had texted you with an update about how her day was going. She seemed to be adjusting really well at her school. You two still talked every day. 

You typed out a reply to her message and began to scroll through your social media, but then Historia’s voice shifted your attention. 

“Are you coming with us tonight?” she asked, looking hopeful. 

You sighed, realizing that you really did want to go. Besides, if Historia and Ymir were with you, everything should be fine. 

“Sure. I’ll come,” you confirmed. Historia let out a noise of celebration and Ymir smiled. 

After a few seconds, you realized that there was a lot you needed to do before it was time to leave in a few hours. 

It was about 7pm, and you wanted to get some last-minute work done before the weekend officially started. You also needed to shower and pick out an outfit for later. 

You took a deep breath, suddenly feeling excited about what the night might have in store. 

___ 

Three and a half hours later, you looked at your phone to check the time. It was 10:30pm and you figured it was almost time to leave. You looked at yourself in the large mirror that hung over the back of the door of your room. Since the weather was still very warm, you chose to wear a pair of shorts and one of your favorite tank tops. 

After showering earlier, you did your makeup the way that made you feel beautiful, needing the extra confidence boost. The makeup still looked good and you decided that you were ready. 

Historia was by her bed adding the finishing touches to her look, and Ymir was tying her shoes. When the three of you were ready, you all complimented each other on how you looked, and then left the room for the night. 

When you stepped into the hallway, you saw Hitch coming out of her room, and to your surprise, Annie was beside her. You guessed she had been convinced to go after all. 

Hitch waved at you guys and then walked over. 

“You all look great!” she said. You saw Ymir put a subtle protective arm around Historia. 

“Thanks, Hitch! You and Annie, too!” Historia replied, and then you all made your way out of your dorm building. 

Your group ended up following Hitch, as she assured you all that she knew just the place to go. As you walked, you couldn’t help but feel the excitement in the atmosphere. There were people everywhere, and you could hear happy, drunken laughter and music as people spilled out of dorms and houses. 

You walked for a few more minutes and eventually ended up in front of a large house. There were a lot of people hanging out outside, and you looked up to see the Greek letters above the porch. 

“Come on!” Hitch said. You took a deep breath before following her up the steps. 

When you got to the door, there was a muscular blonde guy standing by it talking to someone who you assumed to be one of his friends. You heard Ymir snort from behind you as she walked up to the two boys. 

“Sup, Reiner?” she said, and the guy called Reiner scowled. 

“They’ve got you newbies working the door?” Ymir continued to tease him. Reiner’s scowl only deepened. 

“Nice to see you, too,” Reiner said, and then opened the door. “Just go in already.” 

Ymir smiled in triumph, and then you all walked into the house. 

“How does she know him?” you asked Historia, and she laughed. 

“I know him, too. The three of us went to high school together. He and Ymir have never really gotten along,” Historia informed you. You laughed and nodded in understanding. 

You walked through the large house and saw people everywhere. There was a large living room where people were sitting, drinking, and talking, but it seemed like the majority of the action was happening in the basement. You heard music and saw tons of people walking through the living room to go downstairs, so you and your friends followed them. 

When you got to the bottom of the stairs, you were surprised by how big the basement was. It was like the house had been designed to host huge parties, which, you think, it probably was. The overhead lights had been dimmed significantly and colorful LEDs were the primary source of light. The main part of the basement didn’t have carpeting, and that’s where people were packed together and dancing, holding red plastic cups in their hands. 

“Do you want to get something to drink?” Historia asked, but she almost had to shout because the music was so loud. 

Thankfully you heard her and nodded in response instead of trying to speak over the music. Historia said something to Ymir, and then she began to walk towards the dance floor. Historia gestured for you to follow and you grabbed her hand as she led you through the mass of people. 

She veered off to the right where there was a small room that had been converted into a makeshift bar. 

You looked around and saw a bunch of frat guys standing behind the counter handing people drinks. You couldn’t see their faces because the people in front of you were too tall, so you and Historia waited for them to move. You felt your phone buzz and took it out of your pocket to check it, but then Historia pulled you forward as space became available in front of the counter. 

You were still looking at your phone, but then your attention immediately snapped up when you heard Historia speak. 

“Hey, Jean!” she exclaimed. 

Jean? Did you hear that right? 

Sure enough, a familiar face was standing behind the counter. You had to keep your mouth from opening in shock. Somehow you had absolutely no idea that Jean went to your school, or that he had even been planning to go there in the first place. You hadn’t seen him on campus since you got there three weeks ago. 

“What’s up?!” Jean enthusiastically greeted Historia, and then he turned to look at you. He was clearly just as shocked as you were. 

His initial surprise didn’t last long, however, as he grinned and said, “Oh shit! Hey!” 

Historia looked between you and Jean, putting together that the two of you knew each other from somewhere. When Jean took two cups from the counter and began to fill them, Historia turned to you and asked, “You know Jean?” 

You nodded and leaned in closer so she could hear you. “Yup. Went to high school with him.” 

Historia giggled and then looked back at Jean as he finished filling the cups with what you assumed was a mixture of all different types of alcohol. 

“Here you go!” Jean said and handed the cups to you and Historia. 

Before you turned around to leave, Jean gave you a knowing look. You weren’t sure what it meant, so you decided to ignore him and walk with Historia back out to the party. 

It took you guys a while to find the rest of your friends, but you eventually found Ymir and Annie standing off to the side, looking like they were chatting about something. As you approached them, Hitch suddenly appeared and ran up to Annie to grab her hand. 

“Come on!” she urged, and before Annie could object, she was being dragged to the dance floor. You laughed as you watched, but then Historia took Ymir’s hand and gestured for you to follow. 

“Let’s go dance!” Historia exclaimed. You followed them, trying your best not to spill your drink as you maneuvered through all of the dancing people. 

Eventually, the three of you found a spot that wasn’t so crowded, and you laughed as Historia tried to get Ymir to dance to the beat of “Hotel Room Service.” 

Ymir took a drink from Historia’s cup and then relented, letting herself relax as she began to dance with her girlfriend. You took a sip from your cup, too, and felt yourself loosen up. You looked to your left and saw Hitch and Annie moving toward you. You laughed at Annie’s expression, but you could tell she was having a good time. 

You danced with them until the song ended, not caring about how you looked and just letting yourself have fun. 

After the song was over, your ears got a brief reprieve as there was a pause before the next one started playing. You took another drink, and from where you were standing, you could see the stairs that led to the basement. You saw a group of guys walking down them, and you recognized Reiner and the boy he was talking to at the door of the house. There were two more people behind them, but Reiner and his friend were blocking your view of their faces. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, it was clear that they were all pretty popular as a bunch of guys, who you assumed were in the frat, walked over to greet them and clap them on the back. You snorted at the obnoxious display. 

You turned your gaze away from them as your phone buzzed from your pocket. You decided that you should probably check it since you remembered it had also buzzed earlier. But when you looked, it was just Sasha informing you that they had chips at the party she was at. You laughed and sent some celebratory emojis back. 

“How was door duty?!” you heard Ymir yell over the music. You looked up to see that Reiner and his friend had made their way onto the dance floor and were standing near you and your friends. 

“None of your business,” Reiner asserted, and then said something to his friend that you couldn’t quite make out, but sounded something like, “What’s taking him so long?” 

You didn’t know what that meant, and you didn’t have much time to think about it as Historia grabbed your arm started dancing with you. Her movements were dramatic, and you laughed as you danced with her. You had both discarded your empty cups onto the floor with everyone else’s. 

You heard Reiner say, “Oh, there you are,” and almost at the same time, felt your back hit something. 

You immediately turned around to apologize to whoever it was you had bumped into, and when you did, the other person also turned around to face you. When you saw who it was, you froze. 

Because standing in front of you was Eren Yeager. 

You kind of stared at him for a second, not knowing what to say or do. You hadn’t seen him since the night you two happened to meet over the summer. 

What was he doing in a frat house at _your_ college? 

But then you looked down at Eren’s white shirt, and sure enough, the name of your school was written on the front. It appeared that your college was also his college. 

Not knowing what else to say, the thing that came out of your mouth was, “You go here?!” 

Eren had been staring at you, too, but he laughed after your question. 

“Yeah, and I assume you do also?” he asked. 

You nodded, still in shock that you had run into him unexpectedly for a second time. Eren looked similar to how he did when you saw him over the summer. His hair was tied back in his usual style, but he had on loose-fitting basketball shorts instead of sweatpants. You also noticed that he had tiny black studs in his ears, which he hadn’t been wearing the last time you saw him. 

Eren smiled and then leaned down until his mouth was next to your ear so he didn’t have to talk over the music. 

“Funny we keep running into each other like this,” he said. 

The air was warm, but you shivered as you felt him so close. Although you hadn’t seen Eren since the summer, he had never really left your mind. You met him when you were so young, and you weren’t sure what you had expected his more mature, adult-self to be like, but you certainly hadn’t been prepared for the Eren that stood in your room at home and in front of you now at this party. 

As you looked at Eren’s handsome face, which was illuminated by the colorful flashing lights, you decided to forget about everything else and just enjoy the fact that you were able to see him again. 

“Club Can’t Handle Me” was playing over the speakers, and you lightly touched Eren’s arm and looked into his green eyes, grinning mischievously. 

“Want to dance?” you asked. 

Eren seemed surprised at first, but then he returned your grin as he took your hand and pulled you closer. 

You giggled as you put your arms around Eren’s neck, and his hands found your waist. He definitely wasn’t the most coordinated person ever, but it didn’t matter. His movements were enthusiastic and fun, and you were having such a good time. You felt the heat from Eren’s body wherever it made contact with yours. 

When the chorus of the song came around, Eren began to mouth the words dramatically, and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

He leaned down and asked, “Having fun?” 

You nodded at him enthusiastically, and he smiled brightly in return. You saw that a piece of his hair had come loose from where it had been tucked behind his ear, so you brushed it back into place. 

“I like your long hair,” you told him before you could stop yourself. 

Eren’s eyes widened slightly at the compliment, but then he smirked. 

“Really?” he asked playfully. 

You regretted telling him for a second, but then you decided to just go with it. 

“Yeah. It suits you,” you confessed. 

Eren smiled and then brought his lips next to your ear to make sure you could hear him. 

“You know,” he said, “I didn’t recognize you at first when we met over the summer.” 

You laughed as you remembered that night. 

“Yeah, I bet I looked pretty different,” you said. “Six years is a long time.” 

“Mhmm,” Eren breathed, and you could hear his words right next to your ear. “You looked good, though. Still do tonight.” 

You felt your entire body become hot as your heart rate sped up significantly, the words ringing loud in your ears despite the music. You didn’t know if it was the alcohol that was making you feel so affected by the compliment, or if it was just the fact that it was Eren who had said it. 

After a few seconds, Eren moved his head so were looking into his eyes again. You decided that it was most definitely Eren himself who had you all nervous and flustered. Everything about him was suddenly intoxicating, and you couldn’t bring yourself to look away from his face. 

You both stared at each other until your gaze flickered down to his mouth. Your heart rate sped up even more as you realized that you _really_ wanted to kiss him. 

It seemed like Eren was thinking the same thing. He watched as your eyes lowered to look at his mouth and he inhaled sharply. He moved his hand from your waist to place it gently on your cheek. 

You looked back into Eren’s eyes, seeing your same desire in them. You unwrapped your arms from around his neck and moved them to rest your hands on Eren’s chest. You didn’t care about the music or all of the lights and people around you—the only thing you could focus on was the boy in front of you. 

Eren slowly moved his face down until it was mere centimeters from yours. Your entire body felt like it was on fire as Eren looked into your eyes one last time. 

“Is this what you want?” he asked, his voice just loud enough so you could hear it over the music. 

It wasn’t even a question what you wanted. 

“Yes,” you breathed, and Eren smiled. 

“Me too,” he whispered, almost to himself, and then brought both of his hands to your face and closed the final gap between you. 

It was like nothing you had ever experienced before. As Eren’s lips met yours, you immediately responded to his touch, moving your lips against his eagerly. You could still feel Eren’s hands on your face as he continued to kiss you passionately, making you melt into him completely. 

You moved your hands across Eren’s broad chest, feeling the solid muscle through his shirt. He made a noise of approval low in his throat as he expertly parted your lips to explore your mouth with his tongue. You could taste whatever alcohol he had drank earlier that night, and you moved one of your hands from his chest to gently trace the line of his jaw before running it through his hair. Eren moved his hands to your waist and pulled you even closer so there was not even an inch of space where the front of your bodies weren’t touching. 

You didn’t know how long you and Eren stayed like that, but eventually, you pulled away from each other, both of you breathing heavy. You stared at him, sort of in a state of disbelief that that had just happened. You’d often mentally roll your eyes at people who shamelessly made out with each other at parties, but you decided that you were beginning to understand the appeal. 

Eren appeared to be just as discomposed as you. You had no idea what to say to him after that. You didn’t have to think about it for long, however, as Eren broke the tension. 

“Uh…” he said, not able to find any real words to use. 

“Yeah…” you replied after a moment, and then you both started to laugh. 

Although you hadn’t expected the night to go this way, you had absolutely no complaints. You weren’t sure what this meant for you and Eren’s relationship moving forward, but you decided to worry about that later. 

Eren looked like he was about to say something, but then someone came up and threw an arm around his shoulder. 

“Yo, Eren, the Pres needs us.” 

It appeared that Jean had been released from his job as bartender. You assumed that the “Pres” he was referring to was the president of the fraternity. 

“Okay, can you give me a fucking minute?” Eren asked. Jean turned his head to get a better look at who Eren was with. 

When he saw you, his eyebrows raised comically, and he smiled knowingly. 

“Ahhh, I see,” Jean said, and then he moved his arm off of Eren’s shoulder. “Don’t be too long, though!” Jean called as he walked away. 

Eren let out an exasperated breath once Jean was gone. 

“Sorry about that,” he said. “New member duties and all.” 

You smiled and nodded in understanding. “I get it. You better go, then.” 

Eren smiled, albeit regretfully, and then leaned down once more so his face was next to your ear. 

“I guess I’ll see you around,” he said, your name leaving his lips at the end of the sentence. You didn’t think you’d ever get used to hearing Eren’s voice so close like that. You didn’t get a chance to respond, however, as Eren had already turned to walk away. 

You watched him as he walked until the mass of dancing people blocked your view. You smiled to yourself, so glad that you had chosen to go to this party after all. 

You looked around and saw that Reiner and his friend had also gone somewhere else, presumably to the same place as Eren. Before you could look for your friends, you felt someone run up to you and start hitting your back repeatedly. 

You turned around and saw that it was Hitch. She had the funniest smile on her face as she exclaimed, “Oh my god! Oh my god!” repeatedly. 

“You saw that?” you asked, now feeling shy. 

“Yes ma’am,” she said, and then playfully hit your shoulder again. “How could I not?! That was you and EREN FREAKING YEAGER! How do you know him?!” 

You laughed at her excitement and said, “It’s a long story.” 

Hitch raised her eyebrows suggestively and you shoved her lightly in return. 

“It’s not like that,” you tried to convince her. 

Hitch just continued to smirk. “Whatever,” she said. “I told you this party would be fun.” 

You couldn’t agree with her more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ~~dont~~ miss frat parties.
> 
> www.lucys-key.tumblr.com


	3. Twice in One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind messages and comments about this story :,) It makes me so happy that you are enjoying it 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! (aLsO, this was my first time writing smut so this should be fun)

Wednesday of the next week had you back to classes and work. If you thought that the first two weeks of classes had been hard, they were nothing compared to the amount of schoolwork you suddenly found yourself with. 

It certainly didn’t help that your mind was completely preoccupied with thinking about a certain brown-haired, green-eyed boy. 

Eren had taken over every single thought you had, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t get him out of your head. You hadn’t seen him since the party, and that just made things worse. Wherever you went, you looked around for him, hoping and fearing that you would see him. 

Your friends all knew what had happened at the party and they constantly teased you about it. While you had no idea Eren even went to your school before last Friday, apparently everyone else did, and apparently he was a pretty popular guy. You found out that he was on the school’s soccer team, but didn’t know anything else about what he did around campus besides that and being in a fraternity. 

Historia and Ymir were out somewhere, so you were in your dorm alone getting ready to go to lunch with Hitch. The two of you exchanged numbers and became rather good friends after the party, and earlier that morning, she had invited you to an early lunch. You happily accepted her invitation. 

Just as you were putting on your shoes, you heard a knock at your door. 

“Hey, hey! You ready?” Hitch asked once you opened the door. 

You grabbed your bag from the floor and nodded. 

“Yep! Let’s go,” you said, and then left your room. 

“You look cute today,” Hitch remarked as you walked out of the dorm hall. 

“Oh, thanks,” you said, but then you saw Hitch’s smug expression and realized what she must have been thinking. “No, it is not for any reason in particular,” you assured. 

Hitch made a sound indicating that she didn’t believe that one bit, but she dropped the subject, nonetheless. 

“Where do you want to eat?” you asked as the two of you walked across campus. 

Hitch thought for a moment, but then she said, “There’s this cool café slash coffee shop place not far from here that I’ve been wanting to try.” 

“Sounds good,” you replied. 

You followed Hitch as she led you through campus, and then to the small town that was just nearby. You hadn’t had a chance to walk into town yet, but you decided that you would be going much more often as you looked at all of the small shops and restaurants. 

You walked for a few more minutes until Hitch turned right down a final street and stopped. 

“Here it is!” she said, gesturing to the coffee shop. “Isn’t it cute?” 

You looked through the large glass window and decided that it was pretty cute. There were people sitting in comfy looking chairs, and you could smell the coffee and other café aromas from outside. 

“Yeah it is,” you agreed. Hitch smiled, clearly pleased at herself for finding this place. 

“Let’s go in!” she said. Hitch walked forward and opened the door with you following close behind. 

Once you stepped inside, you looked around. A lot of the people sitting in the café appeared to be students from your school. Some of them had their laptops out doing work, and others were reading books or chatting softly. You followed Hitch as she walked over to two of the comfy looking chairs and set her bag down on one of them. You put yours down on the other one. 

“Want to order?” you asked after you had set your bag down. Hitch nodded eagerly. 

You turned around to walk to the register counter and— 

—oh. Oh no. 

Oh no no no no no. 

Hitch saw you freeze and asked, “What’s wrong?” 

When you didn’t respond right away, she followed your gaze to the person working at the register. 

“Oh my god!” Hitch exclaimed and then started to laugh hysterically. 

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?!” you accused, looking at her in horror. Hitch just continued to laugh. 

“I didn’t, I swear! I didn’t know he worked here!” she assured you. You frowned and then looked back at the register. 

Out of all places, why did you have to run into Eren here? 

He was helping the customer in front of you, so he hadn’t seen you yet. You started to panic. What were you going to say to him? You supposed that you could just tell him your order, but that was embarrassing. Ordering food was suddenly the most embarrassing thing in the entire world. You didn’t even know what you wanted yet. 

“Hitch, what do I do?!” you asked frantically. 

“Just say hi to him!” she said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“Not helpful,” you muttered, and before you knew what was happening, Hitch was grabbing your arm and pulling you forward. 

“It’s our turn!” she said. You did your best to hide behind her as you walked forward, but it was futile. 

“Hi, how can I—oh, hey!” Eren greeted the both of you when he looked up. 

“Hi, Eren!” Hitch said way too cheerily. Eren smiled at her, but then there was an awkward pause as his eyes met yours. 

You still had no idea what to say to him. If it were anyone else, you probably would’ve been able to come up with something—anything to say, but the fact that it was Eren, and the fact that you had made out with him in a frat basement the last time you saw him, was severely affecting your ability to think clearly. 

It also didn’t help that Eren looked just as good as he usually did. His hair was tied up, and he had his tiny black earrings in which matched the black shirt he was wearing. You bet it didn’t even take much work for him to look like that. He was just effortlessly handsome, and it was definitely affecting you. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t stop looking at him. 

Eren looked away from you first and cleared his throat. 

“So, what can I get you two?” he asked. 

Having been so distracted, you hadn’t even figured out what you wanted to order. You quickly looked at what the options were, but had a hard time deciding. 

Luckily, Hitch ordered for herself first, and when Eren turned to you to ask what you wanted, you just said, “I’ll have the same as her.” 

Eren nodded as he put in the order and then you both paid. 

“Mikasa will have your stuff down there,” Eren said, gesturing to the end of the long counter. You hadn’t noticed that there was someone else behind the counter, but you looked and saw a girl with short black hair working at the drink-making machine. 

You looked back at Eren and tried to get yourself under control. 

“Thanks,” you managed to say. You turned to walk to the end of the counter with Hitch and saw Eren smirk the tiniest bit before he greeted the next person in line. 

Once you were away from Eren, you took a deep breath and Hitch started laughing. 

“You need to get yourself together and _talk_ to him,” she said. 

“I’m trying,” you whined, “but I can't figure out what to say.” 

“Don’t think about it. Just talk to him like you would anyone else,” Hitch advised. But that was your exact problem. Eren wasn’t just “anyone else,” and now you were becoming all nervous when you saw him, which hadn’t been happening before the party. 

You and Hitch waited for a few minutes before the girl called Mikasa walked over with your food and drinks. You thanked her and then walked with Hitch back over to the seats you had claimed. 

Once you were seated, you put your food on the low table in between the chairs and began to eat. It was really good, and you were glad Hitch had found this place. You two chatted as you sat in the café until Hitch informed you that she had to use the bathroom. She got up to go, leaving you alone. 

You took out your phone and checked your notifications. You were in the middle of reading a news article when you saw someone sit down in the chair across from you. You looked up, thinking that Hitch’s bathroom trip had been rather fast, but when you did, you were most definitely not looking at Hitch. 

Eren was sitting across from you. Without Hitch, he was able to keep his full attention on you, and you felt nervous again as he looked at you. 

“Shouldn’t you be working?” you asked him, proud of yourself for being able to form a whole question. 

Eren made a face as if he had just been greatly offended. 

“Damn. And here I was thinking you’d be happy to see me,” he teased. 

“Is that so?” you teased back, and Eren grinned. He crossed one of his legs over the other and you saw that he was wearing white sneakers and those stupid black adidas sweatpants with white stripes. They were stupid because they looked so good on him. 

“I have a break, actually,” he said. “Just thought I’d say hi.” 

“I see,” you replied, and couldn’t help but smile. “Well, hi, then.” 

Eren gave you one of his boyish smiles in return. 

“Hi,” he said, saying your name after the greeting. 

You felt yourself become less nervous the longer you talked to him. You found out that Eren had started working at the café during the first week of school, and that the girl who he worked with, Mikasa, was one of his close friends from high school. 

“Do you like working here?” you asked him. 

“Yeah, I do, although some of the customers can be a pain,” he replied. 

You nodded in understanding. “That must be annoying,” you agreed. 

“Yeah,” Eren started to say, but then you saw his green eyes look you up and down. “They’re not all so bad, though,” he finished. 

You felt your face become hot. 

“Right,” you said. Eren grinned at your flustered state, seeming to know the effect he had on you. 

“Hey, sorry that took so—” 

You almost jumped when you suddenly heard someone speak as they approached the chairs you and Eren were sitting in. 

You looked and saw that it was Hitch, who had abruptly stopped talking when she saw Eren sitting across from you. She looked between the two of you and smiled when she understood what was going on. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt,” she said. 

You looked at Hitch, and then to Eren as he stood up from the chair. 

“No, it’s fine. I should probably get back to work anyway,” he admitted. 

Eren looked back at you, and you couldn’t help but feel disappointed. You wanted to talk with him longer, but you also figured that given your luck with unexpectedly running into him, this wouldn’t be the last time you talked to him. 

You nodded understandingly and said, “Okay.” 

Eren smiled at you one last time before walking away. 

“Nice to see you two,” he said as he walked. 

As soon as Eren was gone, Hitch threw herself onto the chair across from you. You sighed when you saw the ridiculous smile on her face. 

“Just say it,” you groaned. 

“You talked to him! I’m so proud,” Hitch said. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” you replied, but you were smiling. 

Hitch looked at you and mentally congratulated herself on carrying out such a successful plan. 

She had most definitely known that Eren worked at the café before inviting you to lunch. 

___ 

Later that afternoon, you were in your dorm doing some work when you heard the door open. 

“Hi!” Historia said brightly when she walked into the room. She placed her bag down on the floor before walking over to you. 

“What’re you up to?” she asked. 

“Just some schoolwork,” you sighed. You had been staring at your computer screen for almost two hours trying to write an essay for one of your classes. It had gotten to the point where there was more staring than actual writing happening. 

“Oh, if you’re busy you can say no,” Historia said, “but Ymir and I were thinking about trying out the gym before dinner. I was wondering if you might want to come?” 

You thought about it for a minute. You did still have work to do, but you figured that you weren’t really getting anything done anyway, and a break would be good. You were also curious about the gym since you hadn’t been yet. 

“Sure. I’ll come,” you said. 

“Yay!” Historia exclaimed, and then you two began to get ready. 

You didn’t go to gyms all that often, so you didn’t know exactly what to bring. You figured that a water bottle and headphones to listen to music were probably enough. You also decided to throw a sweater in your bag to wear afterward. 

When you and Historia were dressed in your exercise clothes and had everything else you needed, you walked out of your dorm and made your way to the gym. 

It only took a few minutes to walk there, as it was close to your dorm building. Ymir was supposed to meet you both there, and when you walked into the building, she was sitting on a bench in the lobby area. The gym itself was in a larger building that was used for other athletic purposes. There was a pool, dance studios, and a basketball court also inside. 

Ymir stood up when she saw you and Historia walk in. The gym was directly left of the lobby and the three of you made your way there. You greeted the students working at the front desk and then made your way inside. 

The gym was pretty crowded, but not overwhelmingly so. You looked around in awe at all of the different machines. You had no idea what half of them were for. There were little cubbies at the front of the gym to store your things. You placed your bag into one of them after taking out your headphones and water bottle. 

“Do you know what you want to do?” Historia asked you. 

You looked around at the machines again, and to your delight, a treadmill had become available. It looked simple enough. 

“I think I’ll use the treadmill,” you replied. 

Historia nodded and said, “Have fun!” as she and Ymir walked over to two of the more complicated looking machines, both of them clearly having more gym experience than you. 

You walked over to the treadmill and stepped onto it. You put your water bottle in the built-in holder and put in your headphones. The controls on the treadmill were simple to use, and you set it to a walking speed. 

You felt kind of awkward as you walked, but it was also kind of fun. You looked around the gym and saw people running, doing core work, and everything else. On the opposite side of the gym from where you were, there was a section of more advanced weight machines, and it looked like one of the sports teams had reserved it for training. 

You wondered which team it was. You saw guys working on all of the machines, and you thought you recognized Reiner’s blonde hair. As you looked closer, you realized that there were a lot of people you knew. Reiner’s friend from the party was also there, and he was helping to spot Reiner on the machine he was using. 

Just then, two people stood up from where they had been lying on a mat. You saw that one of them had short, light brown hair, and the other had… 

…darker brown hair tied into a bun. 

No. No fucking way. 

Was the _soccer team_ at the gym?! At the exact same time as you?! 

You almost tripped when you saw Eren turn to look in your direction. You immediately looked away, hoping that he hadn’t seen you. 

Your hopes were dashed, however, when you hesitantly looked back over and saw Eren looking at you. Of course he had seen you. How could he not have? 

You saw him smile, and then he waved at you. You waved back after a few seconds, trying your best not to fall while you walked on the treadmill. 

Eren looked at you for a few more seconds, but then someone called him over to one of the machines. 

You tried to look away, but now that you had seen him, you couldn’t. You watched as Eren walked over to one of the weight benches. He sat on the end of the bench and then leaned back until he was lying down. Eren’s teammate handed him a metal bar with weights on the end of it. He held it above himself, and then began to lower and lift it repeatedly. 

It looked hard, but it seemed like Eren was used to it as he did his reps with seeming ease. He did a few more sets and then handed the bar to his teammate so he wouldn’t drop it on himself. He sat back up, took his hair out, and then re-tied it. When he finished, he looked up at you again. 

You wanted to look away when you met his gaze, but it was too late—he had already seen you watching him. 

From across the gym, Eren decided to take advantage of the situation. 

You watched in horror as he brought his hands to the bottom of his shirt and then lifted it over his head. Once it was off, he put it on the floor and then looked back up at you. It was clear that he _totally_ knew what he was doing as he leaned back down onto the bench and began another set of reps. 

You only watched him for a few more moments because you really were going to trip and fall off of the treadmill if you looked any longer. 

You walked for a while before deciding that you had had enough. You brought the treadmill to a stop and took a sip from your water bottle. You stepped off of the machine, and then walked towards the front of the gym where you had left your stuff. 

Historia and Ymir were still on the exercise equipment and didn’t look anywhere close to done, so you decided to wait for them in the lobby. You got your bag and walked out of the gym. 

You still had your headphones in, and you sat down on one of the benches in the lobby. You spent about five minutes looking at your phone and listening to music before you saw a large group of people make their way out of the gym. 

You quickly realized that it was the soccer team. You saw Reiner and his friend walk past you, and a second later, Eren and Jean walked out of the gym. 

When Eren saw you, he said something to Jean that you couldn’t hear. Jean looked at you, and then patted Eren’s shoulder before continuing to walk out of the athletics building. 

You took your headphones out when you saw Eren walk towards you. He had thankfully put his shirt back on, but his overall post-workout look was doing nothing to help calm your nerves as he walked up to you. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were stalking me,” Eren said when he was standing in front of you. 

“Haha. Very funny. Remember that time you climbed into my room?” you replied. 

Eren laughed and sat down next to you on the bench. 

“You’ve got me there,” he said. 

You could see that the front of his hair was damp with sweat, as well as some places on his shirt. Eren took his water bottle out of his bag and took a sip. You couldn’t help it when your eyes glanced down to look at Eren’s throat, watching the muscles work as he drank. 

You quickly averted your gaze when you saw Eren look at you. He smiled to himself as he put his water bottle back in his bag. 

“I didn’t realize you were such an athlete,” Eren said after putting his bag on the floor in front of him. 

You rolled your eyes but laughed. 

“Oh yeah, totally. I’m at the gym twenty-four-seven,” you replied. 

“I can definitely tell,” Eren said. “Maybe next time you’ll even try running on the treadmill.” 

You shoved his shoulder lightly and Eren laughed. 

“Yeah, well, not everyone can be a pro like you, showoff,” you replied. 

You realized your mistake when Eren leaned closer to you with a smirk on his face. 

“So you admit that you were watching me?” Eren asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

His words caught you off guard, and you felt your face heat up from embarrassment. You didn’t know how to respond, as you and Eren both knew the answer to his question. 

You looked away from him as you mumbled, “Was kind of hard not to.” 

You didn’t realize how close you and Eren had been sitting, but you felt his leg touch yours and you turned your head back to look at him. 

“Liked what you saw?” he asked when your eyes met his. 

It felt like the party all over again. There was this tension that always seemed to build when you were with Eren, and you could feel it again now. You felt your heart start to race the longer you looked at him, and you decided that you needed to do something to relieve the tension. 

“And what if I did?” you said boldly. 

Eren raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised by your response, but not at all displeased. Your hand was resting on your thigh, and Eren, never looking away, moved his own hand to gently place it over yours. You took a sharp inhale of breath at the contact. 

“Are you doing anything right now?” Eren asked. 

You looked at him for a second longer and then looked towards the gym. Historia and Ymir hadn’t come out yet, and you figured that they would probably be a while longer. 

“No,” you replied, looking at Eren again. 

Eren smiled and then wrapped his hand around yours as he stood up. You grabbed your bag with your other hand. You followed Eren as he led you through the athletics building, away from the entrance of the gym. When he got to a door, he opened it and began to walk down a set of stairs. 

“Where are we going?” you asked. 

He looked back at you for a second and grinned. 

“You’ll see,” he said. 

You were confused until you got to the bottom of the stairs and Eren opened another door. You emerged into a hallway and saw some offices for sports team coaches, and it seemed like the entrance to the pool was also down here. There weren’t any people from what you could see. 

Eren walked to the end of the hallway where there were two doors. You quickly realized that they were entrances to locker rooms. Eren opened one of them and quickly looked inside before closing the door again. 

He released your hand and turned to look at you. 

“So, here’s the deal,” he said, and you watched him as he spoke. 

“I have another shift at the café in twenty minutes,” Eren continued, taking out his phone to double-check the time, “and I don’t have enough time to go all the way back to my room to shower and change.” 

You nodded, although you were a bit confused about where this was going. 

“So…?” you prompted him. 

Eren took a deep breath, almost looking nervous. 

“So… I’m saying that you can come into this empty locker room with me right now, or you can say no and walk back up those stairs,” he finished. 

You looked at Eren for a few moments after he was done speaking, processing what he was implying by the offer. 

Was this really happening? 

As you looked at him, at his green eyes that you had begun to find so alluring, you let yourself accept just how much you had enjoyed kissing him at the party. The fact that he had been at the forefront of your mind ever since was no coincidence either. 

There was no way in hell you were going to walk away. 

You took Eren’s hand and looked directly into his eyes. 

“Lead the way,” you said. 

Eren glanced down at your lips and grinned. He turned around and pushed open the door to the locker room with you following behind, still holding onto his hand. 

As soon as the door closed, Eren was on you. You threw your bag onto the floor somewhere so you could wrap your arms around Eren’s neck as he brought his mouth to yours. 

Eren pushed you up against the door as he kissed you, his hands moving all over your body. While he had shown restraint at the party, that was certainly not the case now. You shivered as Eren ran his hands over your chest, feeling every dip and curve, before moving them slowly to your stomach. As he did so, you moved your arms from around his neck to his back, grabbing the material of his shirt. 

You let out a tiny gasp when you felt Eren’s hands on the bare skin under your own shirt. His touch was like fire, and you couldn’t get enough. Eren tilted his head to deepen the kiss even more, and you moaned happily as you felt his tongue meet yours. You lifted Eren’s shirt and he groaned when you ran your hands along his back. 

After a few seconds, Eren took his mouth off of yours. You felt his breath tickle your neck as he began to kiss the line of your jaw. 

“Haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that fucking party,” Eren said breathlessly in between kisses. 

“Well, that, _ugh_ —" you got cut off as you felt Eren’s teeth graze your neck. 

“—that makes two of us,” you finished after a moment. 

Eren moved his head away from your neck to look at you, and he was smiling. You smiled back and kissed his lips again. But then, Eren pulled away and took your hand, leading you further into the locker room. 

“What are you doing?” you asked. 

Eren stopped when he got to one of the shower stalls and grinned. 

“I have to shower, remember?” he said. 

You felt a jolt of excitement run up your spine. You looked towards the entrance of the locker room, suddenly aware that anyone could walk in. 

Eren saw where you were looking and put together what you must have been thinking. 

“The sports teams use these locker rooms,” he informed you. “As far as I know, there aren’t any other practices today.” 

You looked at Eren and nodded. He smiled and put his hand on your cheek. 

“You can tell me if you’re uncomfortable at any point,” he said. 

You smiled and kissed him, pushing Eren into the shower stall, clothes and all. He kept his smile as you did so. 

“I know,” you assured him. 

Once you were in the shower, Eren stepped away from you for a second to turn it on. You shivered as the cold water hit your body, but Eren closed the shower curtain and then covered your body with his as he pushed you against the back wall of the shower so you weren’t directly under the water. You knew that your clothes were still getting wet, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as Eren kissed you fiercely, the water slowly turning warmer. 

You reached around to the back of Eren’s head to take out the elastic that was holding his hair up. You wasted no time in running your hands through it freely, pulling lightly on the strands. Eren seemed to enjoy that, as he moaned and the grip he had on your hips tightened slightly. 

Eventually, Eren parted his mouth from yours. He looked at you for a few seconds, and you weren’t sure what he was thinking until he began to sink down onto his knees. You had to control your breathing when you felt Eren’s hands on your thighs. He looked up at you and slowly moved his hands to the waistband of your shorts. 

“Is this okay?” he asked. 

Fully understanding what he intended to do, you nodded eagerly. 

“More than okay,” you said. 

Eren grinned, and then you felt him lift your shirt up slightly. He began to kiss the area around your navel before moving his hands back to your shorts, slowly pulling them down along with your underwear. You had to steady yourself on the wall behind you as you felt Eren’s mouth move to your inner thighs, and you moaned when you felt his teeth graze the sensitive skin there. 

He continued to kiss and nip his way up your thighs until you felt the heat of his mouth right over the place that was aching with need. Eren didn’t waste any time as his tongue enveloped your wet folds. You had to steady yourself again, moving your arm to grip Eren’s hair. 

“Shit—” you cursed when you felt him moan at the sensation. 

He continued to lick across your wet pussy, not at all shy in his ministrations. You couldn’t believe how good it all felt, and you groaned when you opened your eyes to look down at Eren between your legs. 

Eren sensed you watching him and looked up at you, smirking at your flustered state. After a few seconds, however, he took his mouth off of you completely. You were about to make a sound of protest, but then you felt one of his fingers brush against your entrance before pushing inside. Eren started off slow, moving it in and out at a steady pace, and you closed your eyes again, focusing entirely on the feeling between your legs. 

A second later, you felt Eren’s mouth back on you. You had to put one of your hands over your mouth to muffle your noises because suddenly, and almost simultaneously, Eren added a second finger inside you and his tongue brushed over your clit. You felt the pressure gradually build between your thighs as Eren continued to work his fingers in and out of you, while his tongue relentlessly stimulated your clit. 

You brought your hand back down to Eren’s wet hair and let yourself become lost in the pleasure of it all, letting your body chase its release. 

It only took a short while longer, and a particularly good-angled thrust from Eren’s fingers, to bring you moments away from orgasm. 

“Fuck, Eren, I—I’m close,” you warned him, just nearly able to speak. 

You felt the grip Eren’s free hand had on your hip tighten slightly in response, and he kept going with his movements, determined to make you cum. His fingers thrusted into you even deeper, and he kept moving his tongue over your clit until you felt your release crash over you. 

You couldn’t muffle the sounds you made as your body convulsed in pleasure. Eren kept his mouth on you the whole time, coaxing you through it until you were completely spent. 

You took your hand out of Eren’s hair and slumped against the wall of the shower. Eren placed a gentle kiss on your inner thigh before pulling your shorts back up. 

“How was that?” he asked after he stood up. 

You looked at him and smiled happily. 

“Pretty great,” you said. 

Eren smiled back and then brought his lips to yours to kiss you gently. You moaned softly when you tasted yourself on him. You paused, however, when you felt Eren’s erection hard against your thigh. 

You pulled away, and Eren seemed confused until he saw you quickly glance down at his shorts. He put his hand lightly on your cheek so you’d look back up at him. 

“I don’t have time right now,” Eren said. “Can’t be late for my shift.” 

You’d honestly forgotten about that. Although you wanted to stay with him longer, you also didn’t want to make him late. 

You nodded at Eren and said, “Okay.” 

Eren smiled softly and kissed you again before turning the water off. He pushed the curtain aside and walked into the locker room, getting water all over the floor. You weren’t soaked, but your clothes were still uncomfortably wet as you stepped out of the shower. 

You saw Eren look through his bag and take out a towel. After quickly using it to dry his hair, he handed it to you. 

“Here,” he said. 

You smiled and took it gratefully. You wrapped it around yourself, trying your best to dry your clothes. As you did so, you realized that the towel smelled like Eren, and you smiled softly to yourself and wrapped it tighter around you. 

Eren walked over to one of the bathroom stalls with his dry clothes. While he changed, you found your own bag on the floor and took out the sweater you had brought. You pulled it over your head, thankful that it was big enough to cover most of your damp clothing. 

You heard the door to the bathroom stall close indicating that Eren had finished changing. You looked over at him and saw that he had tied his hair back up and that he was wearing the same outfit he had been wearing that morning at the café. He put his exercise clothes into his gym bag, and you walked over to him and gave him his towel back. 

“Thanks for letting me use this,” you said. 

He took it from you and smiled.

“No problem,” he said. 

You stood there somewhat awkwardly as Eren put his things into his bag. When he was finished, he turned to you and asked, “Ready to go?” 

You nodded and picked your bag up off of the floor. You walked with him out of the locker room and through the hallway. You walked side-by-side up the stairs, close enough that your shoulders would brush against each other as you walked. 

When you emerged back into the lobby of the athletics building, you saw that Historia and Ymir had not yet finished at the gym. You quickly took your phone out to check if one of them had texted you to say that they were leaving, but neither of them had. 

You walked with Eren to the entrance of the athletics building where you both paused. 

“Well, you better get going,” you said after a moment. 

Eren nodded and then opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then closed it again, rethinking whatever it was he was going to say. 

“I—uh, how do I say this?” Eren began, suddenly looking shy. 

“It’s been fun running into you unexpectedly,” he continued, “but what if, maybe, we met expectedly sometime?” 

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face. 

“I’d like that,” you said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.lucys-key.tumblr.com


	4. Nice To See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Sorry it's been a while, but here's chapter 4! I hope you all like it! (also, this will make sense when you read, but just imagine what color Eren's LED lights are cause I couldn't decide lmao.)
> 
> Warning for some alcohol/recreational drug use (just weed)

You stared at your phone. 

_Contact Name: Eren Yeager._

“Text me!” Eren had said. 

It was Friday now, and you still hadn’t texted him. 

You desperately wanted to see him again, but you had been rather busy for the past couple of days. Classes and work had you distracted, and had also left you with insufficient time to hang out with Eren over the week. 

Since it was Friday, however, you found yourself with some extra free time and the whole weekend ahead of you. 

Earlier you had dinner with Historia and Ymir, and now you were back in your dorm, staring at your phone. You couldn’t help but wonder what Eren was doing. With a free Friday night ahead of you, it was the perfect time to ask Eren to hang out—all you had to do was press a few buttons on your phone. 

Historia wasn’t in your dorm, so you were in the room alone. You looked at your phone for a few more seconds, took a deep breath, and pressed the “call” button. 

After a few rings, you heard Eren pick up the phone. 

“Hello?” he said. 

You took another deep breath and then spoke. 

“Hi, Eren,” you said. 

You heard music in the background, but Eren turned it down when he heard your voice on the other end of the line. 

“Oh, hey!” Eren replied, saying your name in mild surprise. 

You smiled when you heard him speak. 

“How are you?” you asked 

You heard Eren laugh softly and then say, “Pretty good. I wasn’t expecting you to call.” 

“Sorry it took me so long. I’ve just been really busy,” you said apologetically. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” he said. “I get it.” 

His understanding tone made you smile, and you were very glad that you had decided to call him. 

“Well, I’m not busy now,” you told him. “Are you doing anything tonight?” 

Eren didn’t say anything for a moment as he considered your question. 

“Jean and I were gonna hang out with some people at the house,” Eren said. “Do you want to come?” 

You considered the offer. The last time you went to that house had ended with you and Eren locked in a passionate embrace in the basement, and the idea of going back sounded fun. 

“You can bring some of your friends if you want,” Eren added after a moment, sounding hopeful. 

You nodded your head even though he couldn’t see you. 

“Yeah. That sounds good,” you said. 

“Good,” Eren replied, and you could hear the smile in his voice. 

He told you what time to get there and to text him when you did, and then you both said goodbye. 

After you hung up, you heard the door to your room open. You saw Historia walk in with Ymir behind her. 

When you looked up, Historia smiled and walked over to you. 

“Guess what,” she said. 

You looked at her in confusion, not sure why she was so happy. 

“Ymir and I ran into Jean a few minutes ago,” Historia said, “and he told me that some people are going over to the house to hang out tonight. He invited us and wanted to make sure we told you.” 

You laughed and nodded. 

“Yeah, I already know about it, but I appreciate you thinking of me,” you told her. 

Historia smiled again and walked over to her side of the room with Ymir. Eren had said you could bring friends tonight, so you took out your phone and made a chat with Hitch and Annie to see if either of them wanted to come. 

Hitch responded with an enthusiastic, “Yes!”, but Annie said she had other plans for the night. 

“So, are you going to go?” Historia asked you after you replied to Hitch and Annie’s messages. 

You looked at her and nodded. 

Historia smiled knowingly and said, “Thought so.” 

You knew what she was implying by that comment—that she knew exactly _who_ you would see there—but you couldn’t even bring yourself to deny the fact that Eren was the main reason why you wanted to go. 

You had just under an hour before it was time to go, and you walked over to your dresser to pick out an outfit. You spent longer than usual looking at your clothes, putting together different outfits. Eventually, you decided to wear your favorite shirt and pants, setting them aside for later. 

After about a half-hour of watching Netflix, you got out of your bed to go to the bathroom to change and get ready for the night. Historia and Ymir were getting ready in your dorm, and when you got back from the bathroom, they both looked at you and smiled. 

“What?” you asked. 

“You look amazing!” Historia exclaimed. 

You looked down at your outfit, suddenly feeling a hint of embarrassment. 

“Is it too obvious?” you asked. 

Ymir smirked and said, “Who cares? You look great.” 

You smiled at them, feeling reassured. “Thanks, guys.” 

After you put on your shoes, you sprayed some perfume over yourself for good measure and then texted Hitch to ask if she was ready. 

Once she confirmed that she was, you, Historia, and Ymir left your dorm to meet her in the hallway. You saw Hitch waiting by her door, and when she heard you come out of your room, she looked up and waved. 

“Ready to go?” you asked. 

Hitch nodded and joined you, Historia, and Ymir as you walked out of the dorm building. 

The four of you walked across campus until a familiar house came into view. You could already feel yourself becoming nervous as you walked up to it. 

Since it was early, the house wasn’t open to everyone yet, so there wasn’t anyone standing at the door to let people in. You needed a special key to get into the house, similar to the one you had to use to get into your dorm building, so someone would have to come down to let you in. 

“Jean said to text him when we got here,” Historia said, taking out her phone. 

You decided to text Eren a message of your own, letting him know that you had arrived with a simple: _Here_ :). 

A second later, you felt your phone buzz with a reply from Eren, but then you got distracted as the door to the house opened. 

“Hey there!” Jean said, smiling in a way that let you know that he was most definitely not sober. 

“Thanks for inviting us!” Historia said brightly. 

“Of course!” Jean exclaimed, opening the door wider and gesturing for you all to come in. 

Instead of going to the basement like you had last time, you followed Jean as he led you and your friends towards the main set of stairs which led to the upper floors of the house. You saw guys in the frat moving about, getting prepared for the masses of people that were soon to enter their house. 

When you got to the second floor, you walked through the hallway until you got to the room at the end. You could hear music coming from inside and people talking. 

“Somehow, Connie managed to get the best room in the house,” Jean said, rolling his eyes as he opened the door. 

You let Historia and Ymir go in first, while you and Hitch followed behind them. 

Once you stepped inside, you looked around and saw that Connie’s room was more of a suite than a room. It was big for just one person, with more space than the other rooms on the floor since it was at the end of the hallway. 

There was R&B music playing over a small speaker, and the room was bathed in a soft light. 

You looked to your left and saw a boy with short hair playing a video game that was connected to a TV. You assumed that he must be Connie since you had never actually met him. To your surprise, the girl from the café, Mikasa, was leaning on the wall close to the TV watching Connie’s progress in the game. 

“Let’s get something to drink!” Hitch said, making you look away from the TV. 

You nodded and followed her to the other side of the room where there was a small folding table that had cups and different bottles of alcohol sitting on top of it. Ymir and Historia were already standing by the table talking to Reiner and his friend. 

As you walked towards them, you noticed that one of the windows in the room was open and that someone was sitting on the ledge. You quickly realized that it was Eren. 

His back was against the side of the window frame, and one of his legs was bent and resting in front of him on the ledge. He was holding something between two of his fingers. You watched as he brought it to his mouth and inhaled, blowing the resulting cloud of smoke out of the window. 

You felt your heart start to beat faster as you looked at him. He was just wearing a simple black shirt and grey sweatpants, but you thought he had never looked better. You heard Hitch call your name, prompting you to choose a drink. Eren must have heard her because he turned his head to look in your direction. 

Eren smiled when he saw you, and then he stood up. He extinguished the joint he’d been smoking and placed it on an ashtray before walking over to you. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Eren said when he was standing next to you. 

You laughed and picked up a can of hard seltzer from the table. 

“You too. Funny we keep running into each other like this,” you replied, mimicking Eren’s words from the party where you two shared your first kiss. 

Eren laughed, knowing that this was the first time you had actually expected to see each other, and then he casually placed a hand on your shoulder. He moved his mouth closer to your ear. 

“I’m glad you came,” Eren said softly, so only you could hear him. 

You closed your eyes for a split second, all of the memories from what happened in the locker room with him rushing back as you felt him so close to you. 

“Me too,” you replied. 

Eren smiled and then squeezed your shoulder lightly. He looked across the table to where Reiner and his friend were refilling their drinks. 

“Have you met Reiner and Bertholdt?” Eren asked. 

You finally had a name for Reiner’s friend, and Reiner inclined his head in your direction when he heard Eren speak, while Bertholdt gave you a warm smile. 

You smiled at them in return, and then introduced yourself officially. 

“Nice to meet you,” Bertholdt said after you told him and Reiner your name. “We’ve heard a lot about you.” 

You were surprised to hear that, so you looked at Eren and saw that his cheeks had turned the faintest shade of pink. Your heart warmed at the thought of Eren talking about you to his friends. 

“Is that so?” you asked, now grinning at Eren. 

He wouldn’t make eye contact with you, and your smile turned soft when you realized that he was actually embarrassed. It was a cute look on him. 

You lightly brushed your fingers along Eren’s arm to reassure him that there was nothing to be embarrassed about and that you were happy to hear he thought you were important enough to talk about with his friends. 

Eren finally looked at you when he felt you touch his arm, and when he saw the soft smile on your face, he relaxed slightly. 

“Yo, Connie, are we going to play or what?” Jean shouted as he walked up to the table where you and Eren were standing. 

Hitch had walked across the room to chat with Mikasa, but she ran up to the table when she heard Jean. 

“Ooh, what are we playing?” she asked. 

“Beer pong,” Jean replied as he began to move everything off of the table. 

You heard the noise from the TV stop, and Connie walked over to the table to help Jean set up for the game. They placed red plastic cups in a triangle formation on either end of the table and then filled them. 

“Do you want to play?” Eren asked. 

You thought about it for a moment before saying, “I think I’ll just watch for now.” 

Eren nodded, and then looked behind him at the couch that was situated against one of the walls. 

“Want to sit?” he asked. 

“Sure,” you said, and followed Eren towards the couch. As you walked, you opened your can of hard seltzer and took a drink. 

Eren let you sit down first, and then he sat next to you. He angled his body on the couch so he was facing you. 

You took one more drink and put the can on the floor in front of you. You looked at the table and saw that Hitch and Ymir had formed a team for the game and were playing against Reiner and Bertholdt. Mikasa and Historia were chatting and watching the game, while Jean and Connie explained the rules. 

“You don’t want to play?” you asked Eren. 

He shook his head and looked at the table where the game had started. 

“Nah,” he replied. “It’s not my favorite game.” 

You nodded, and then Eren turned his head to look at you. 

“Besides,” he said, “I think I’d much rather sit here and talk to you.” 

You smiled at Eren shyly in response, feeling your body become warm. You subtly moved closer to him on the couch. Eren noticed, and he also moved closer to you. 

“I honestly still can’t believe that we go to the same school,” you told him. 

Eren laughed and said, “Me either. It’s kinda funny how that happened.” 

You heard Hitch make a noise of celebration, and you looked to see that Ymir had scored against Reiner and Bertholdt by throwing a ping pong ball into one of the cups on their side of the table. As per the rules of the game, Reiner drank the liquid from the cup Ymir had scored in. 

“Who do you think is going to win?” Eren asked, laughing at Reiner’s expression as he downed the beer in the cup. 

“Definitely Ymir and Hitch,” you replied. 

Eren nodded in agreement, and then leaned back on the couch and casually draped his arm behind your shoulders. You raised an eyebrow at him, but Eren just smiled innocently. In response, you moved further back on the couch and settled into his arm. 

You could feel the warmth from Eren’s body, and you didn’t think you’d ever felt more comfortable in your entire life. 

“How are your classes? You said you’ve been busy,” Eren asked. 

You nodded and turned your head to look at him. 

“Yeah. I have a paper that I’ve been working on for my literature class,” you replied. 

“That doesn’t sound fun,” Eren said. 

You laughed and bent down to pick up your drink. You took another sip before replying. 

“No. Not at all,” you said, and then added, “How about you?” 

Eren shrugged his shoulders and said, “My classes are alright. Practice, on the other hand, has been kicking my ass.” 

“When did you start playing soccer?” you asked, happy that you were getting the chance to learn more about him. 

Eren tilted his head and thought for a moment. 

“I think I started during my last year of junior high?” he said. 

“So you played in high school, then?” you asked. 

Eren nodded and then grinned. 

“So many questions,” he said, and gently poked you in the side. 

You swatted his hand away and Eren laughed. 

“I didn’t see you for, like, six years,” you said indignantly. “You’ve changed, so sorry if I want to know some things.” 

Eren raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh? How have I changed?” he asked. 

His question caught you off guard. There were a lot of things about Eren that had changed during the time you were apart, but you weren’t sure what to tell him. 

“Uh, well, you play soccer now, which is new,” you said after a moment. “And you, uh, look different.” 

You really hoped that Eren was going to drop the subject, but he grinned and leaned the slightest bit closer to you. 

“Really?” he replied. “How so?” 

You looked away from Eren and felt your body become hot. 

“Well, you already know how I feel about the long hair,” you said after a moment. “And, uh, you just look different overall. It’s a good different—attractive different, I guess some might say.” 

You didn’t even have time to process what you had just said before you felt Eren’s hand brush against yours. You hesitantly looked at him, feeling a tension start to build in the air between you and him. 

Eren looked into your eyes for a second before asking, “Would that ‘some’ include you?” 

You knew there was no point in denying it, so you nodded your head slowly. 

“You know it does,” you said softly. 

Eren smiled, and then used the arm he had around your shoulders to bring you closer to him. 

“That’s good to know,” Eren said, and you could hear his voice right next to your ear. “And for the record,” he continued, “’some’ might say you’re attractive as well.” 

You felt your heart start to race at his words, and you gave him a shy smile. 

“That’s good to know,” you said. 

Eren returned your smile, and you both became lost in each other’s gaze for a moment until Connie’s voice caused you to look away from each other. 

“How the fuck did you miss that?!” Connie yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Jean. 

It appeared that Hitch and Ymir had won their game against Reiner and Bertholdt, and were now playing against Connie and Jean. 

“So it’s my fault that I missed?” Jean yelled back. 

“Duh! Who else’s fault would it be?!” 

“I’m your teammate, why are you yelling at me?!” 

“Cause I want to win, and you suck at this!” 

“What’d you say?!” 

Before you knew what was happening, Jean and Connie were wrestling each other on the floor, knocking cups off of the table in the process. You couldn’t help but laugh at the amusing sight. 

“Does this happen a lot?” you asked Eren. 

He laughed and nodded in response. 

“Yeah. Usually it’s Jean and I, though,” he admitted. 

You were about to say something in response, but then you saw that Connie and Jean had stood up and were moving closer to you and Eren. They weren’t paying attention to their surroundings, and Jean shoved Connie backward right into the couch. 

The couch was small, so Connie would have landed right on top of you had Eren not grabbed your hips and pulled you onto his lap. 

“Shit, sorry,” Connie said with an apologetic smile on his face. 

“It’s okay,” you replied, huffing out a laugh. 

Connie looked at you, and then at Eren. He seemed to be piecing together who you were. 

“I’m Connie, by the way. I swear we’re not always like this,” he said. 

You smiled at Connie and told him your name. 

He looked between you and Eren again and said, “Thought so.” 

You couldn’t see him, but behind you, Eren rolled his eyes at being exposed yet again for talking about you to his friends. 

“Are you guys done being stupid? Can we play?” Ymir called from the table. 

Connie mumbled something under his breath and stood up. He lightly punched Jean’s shoulder as they walked back to finish the game. 

It was only when Connie and Jean were gone that you realized that you were still sitting on Eren’s lap. He had his hands on your waist, and you sat for a second, debating whether or not you should move. 

“Sorry about that. They’re idiots,” Eren said, and took his hands off of you to give you the opportunity to move if you wanted. 

You didn’t move, however, and twisted your body so you could see Eren’s face. 

“It’s fine, really. They seem like fun,” you replied. 

Eren smiled, relieved that you didn’t hate his friends already. You smiled back, and then realized that you had been holding your drink this whole time. You leaned forward to put it back on the floor. 

As soon as you put it down, you registered the position you had put yourself in. Eren was still sitting upright on the couch, and you were bent down in front of him, still sitting on his thighs. Your shirt had ridden up slightly when you bent over, and Eren’s eyes were fixed on the strip of bare skin on your back that was showing. 

You sat back up slowly. When you were sitting upright again, you moved your ass back further onto Eren’s thighs. His hands moved back to your waist. 

“There’s a whole couch, you know,” Eren said, his lips right next to your ear. 

You grinned and adjusted yourself on Eren’s lap. You heard him make a soft noise when you did so. 

“I’m aware,” you replied. 

Everyone else in the room was either focused on the game or doing their own thing, so no one noticed when Eren moved his hands under your shirt. His fingers brushed against the bare skin above the waistline of your pants. 

You felt your breathing become more rapid, and the light touch of Eren’s fingers on your skin set all of your nerves on fire. 

You didn’t think that Eren was going to go any further, but then you felt him subtly, but purposely, lift his hips. It was a small movement, but it was enough to let you feel the sensation of his hips grinding into your ass. 

You grabbed the hands he had under your shirt and tried to steady yourself. Your efforts were in vain, however, because Eren leaned forward to place a quick kiss to the back of your neck. You reached your breaking point. 

“Eren,” you said, your voice almost a whisper. 

“Yes?” he asked, saying your name. 

You took a deep breath and then turned to face him. 

“I think I’d like to see your room,” you told him. 

Eren smiled and laced his fingers with yours. 

“I’d love to show you,” he said. 

You moved off of Eren’s lap and then you both stood up. Still holding his hand, you followed Eren quietly out of Connie’s room. If anyone noticed the two of you sneaking out, they didn’t say anything. 

You could hear music and the sound of people talking coming from downstairs as Eren led you down the hallway. When he got to a particular door, he let go of your hand and took a key out of the pocket of his sweatpants. 

“After you,” Eren said once he unlocked the door. 

The overhead light in Eren’s room was turned off, so his room was lit by the strip of LED lights attached to the wall, and by the light coming in from the window. 

You smiled as you looked around the room. There were posters of Eren’s favorite bands and sports teams on the walls, and there were other items around the room that gave it a distinctly “Eren” feel. 

Eren shut the door and walked over to you. 

“I hope it’s not too messy,” he said, scratching the back of his neck as he looked around the room. 

You stepped closer to him and smiled. 

“It’s perfect,” you replied 

You wouldn’t even care if his room was messy. As long as Eren was here, everything was perfect. 

Eren relaxed, and then he moved one of his hands forward to interlace his fingers with yours. 

“I’m glad you decided to call me,” Eren said quietly. 

“Me too,” you replied. 

You weren’t sure who moved first after that, but it didn’t matter. As if there was some force pulling you together, you both slowly moved your faces closer while looking into each other’s eyes. 

You sighed happily when you finally felt Eren’s lips meet yours. Eren smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to place them on your waist. 

The kiss was gentle at first, the two of you moving your lips softly against each other. You wrapped your arms around Eren’s neck and brought your body even closer to his. The hands Eren had on your waist moved under your shirt, and you made a soft noise as you felt them run across the bare skin just above the waistline of your pants. 

The kiss turned heated after that. Your breathing became heavy as you felt Eren’s tongue brush against yours. His hands moved from your waist and ran along your stomach before resting on your chest. You felt so warm from Eren’s touch, and you decided that there were way too many layers of clothing between you and him. 

Eren smiled when he felt your hands move to the hem of his shirt. He lightly tugged on your lower lip with his teeth before starting to walk towards his bed. You let him move you backwards, your lips still attached, until you felt the back of your knees hit the bed. 

You separated your mouth from Eren’s and sat down. Eren remained standing, his green eyes entirely focused on you. You watched in anticipation as Eren brought his hands to the hem of his shirt. He tugged it over his head and then threw it onto the ground once it was off. You inhaled sharply as you slowly looked down at the defined muscles of Eren’s stomach. His sweatpants were hanging low, so you could see his sharp v-lines leading under his pants. 

Before you could stop yourself, you reached out and placed one of your hands on Eren’s torso. You felt his muscles flex under your touch as you ran your hand along his abs. When your hand reached his chest, you stopped and looked up at him. Eren had a smug expression on his face, clearly pleased by your appreciation of his body. 

“Like what you see?” Eren asked, mimicking his words from the gym. 

“Very much,” you replied. 

Eren smiled and then grabbed both of your hands. He moved forward onto the bed so he was on top of you and had your arms pinned on either side of your head. 

You looked at Eren for a moment, appreciating the way he looked kneeling over you, and then leaned up to kiss him. He responded right away, his tongue dipping into your mouth. You moved your hands in Eren’s grip to let him know that you wanted him to let go so you could touch him. 

Eren released your arms, and your hands immediately moved to his back to feel the smooth, muscled skin there. Eren moved his head and began to kiss along your neck and jaw. His hair was tied up, so you moved your hands to the hair at the back of his neck. Eren hummed in appreciation when he felt your fingers run through the soft strands of his hair. 

Continuing to kiss your neck, Eren moved his hands to the hem of your shirt. He pushed it up so your stomach was exposed, and then he moved his mouth off of your neck to look at you for a second. 

You smiled at him and pulled the shirt over your head. Eren’s eyes looked over your exposed skin, and you felt yourself become shy under his gaze. 

“This what you had in mind when you called?” Eren asked. 

“Uh, I don’t really know what I had in mind,” you said. “I just wanted to see you.” 

A beautiful smile spread across Eren’s face, and he leaned down to kiss you. You realized that both you and he still had shoes on, so you quickly kicked yours off and moved back further onto the bed. Eren took off his sneakers and then climbed back on top of you. 

He began to kiss your neck again, and then he slowly moved his way down your body. He kissed the place where your neck and shoulder connected, and you felt his teeth graze your collar bone. 

After a few seconds, you felt his mouth on the top of your breasts which weren’t covered by your bra, and then you moaned softly when you felt Eren begin to kiss his way down your stomach. He kept going until he reached the top of your pants. He looked up at you, and you saw that his green eyes were now dark with desire. 

“Can I?” he asked, moving his hands under the waistband of your pants. 

“Please,” you said. 

Eren smirked and then slowly pulled your pants down your legs. Once they were off, he threw them to the side and moved back up your body. He kissed you, and you moaned when you felt his hand move over the fabric of your underwear. 

You knew he could feel how turned on you were from the dampness, but you didn’t care. You moved one of your hands to the front of Eren’s sweatpants, and you knew he felt just the same as you. His cock was straining against the fabric of his sweats, and you began to push them down. 

Eren sat up to help you take them off, and he threw them in the same direction as he had your pants. Eren was wearing black boxer-briefs, and you felt the ache between your thighs intensify as you looked down at his crotch. 

Eren leaned forward to kiss you again, and his fingers dipped underneath your underwear. You moaned as you felt Eren’s fingers move over your slick center, and you wrapped your legs loosely around his waist. 

You kissed Eren’s neck as he continued to move his fingers over you, and then you felt him push one finger inside, which caused you to bite down on his neck. You heard Eren groan, and he began to move his finger in and out. The friction of Eren’s finger inside of you felt so good, and you thrusted your hips to feel it even more. 

Eren added a second finger soon after and continued his movements. You were breathing hard into his neck, and he turned his head to look at you. 

“Feels good?” he asked. 

“Fuck yes,” you groaned out. 

Eren smirked, and then started to thrust his fingers even deeper inside of you. 

“You feel so good just around my fingers,” Eren said breathlessly. 

You moaned as you heard him speak, and you looked down to see his fully hard cock straining against his boxers. The sight made you clench hard around Eren’s fingers, and you put a hand on Eren’s arm to get his attention. 

“Hold on a sec,” you said. 

Eren immediately stopped his movements and looked at you, an expression of slight concern on his face. 

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

You nodded and said, “Yep. Just need to do this.” 

You reached down to your underwear and pushed it the rest of the way down your thighs. Eren watched as you did so. Once you had thrown it to the side, you looked at Eren, and maintained eye contact with him as you reached behind yourself to unclasp your bra. 

You threw that to the side, too, and Eren took in your entire naked body. 

“Like what you see?” you asked, raising your eyebrows. 

Your voice brought Eren out of his trance, and he grinned. 

“You know it,” he replied. 

He leaned down and kissed you, and you brought your hands to his back. You scratched his skin lightly when you felt one of his fingers move between your thighs and brush against your clit. He moved his finger in small motions over the sensitive bundle of nerves, and you felt your thoughts cloud over with arousal. Although you already felt so good, you _needed_ Eren inside of you fully. 

“Eren,” you said, finding it hard to speak. 

“Mhmm?” he hummed. 

You ground your hips up into Eren’s, and he stopped the movement of his fingers. 

“Please fuck me,” you pleaded, saying the words directly into his ear. 

You saw Eren’s eyes widen slightly at your request. He brought one of his hands to your cheek. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

You nodded and wrapped your legs around him. 

“Completely,” you said. 

Eren smiled, and then kissed you fiercely. His hips ground down into yours, and you both let out breathy sounds. You moved your hands to Eren’s boxers and pushed them down. Eren sat up to push them the rest of the way down, and then threw them with your other discarded clothing. 

The ache between your legs only grew when you saw Eren’s hard cock fully exposed and thought about how it would feel inside of you. 

Eren reached into the small nightstand by his bed and took out a condom. He rolled it onto himself and then turned back to you. You reached for him, and Eren laughed as he kissed you. 

He settled in between your hips, making you gasp when you felt the tip of his cock against your entrance. You wrapped your legs tightly around Eren’s waist, and you shut your eyes as you felt him push inside you. The stretch was slightly uncomfortable at first, but Eren went slow until his cock was all the way inside. 

As you adjusted to his size, the stretch was no longer uncomfortable, and instead felt amazing. 

“You okay?” Eren asked, waiting for confirmation that he could move. 

“Yes,” you said, and moved your hips to let Eren know that it was okay for him to move. 

Eren groaned, and then began to pull his hips back. Once just the tip of his cock was inside of you, he thrusted forward. You both moaned at the feeling. 

Eren repeated the motion again and again, thrusting deeper into you each time. You brought your lips to his as he snapped his hips into you, and you met each of his thrusts with your own. The feeling of Eren inside of you was better than you could have ever imagined. He stretched your cunt perfectly and hit the sensitive spot inside of you with every thrust. 

“Shit—” Eren groaned, as he felt you clench around his cock, muttering your name as well as other expletives. 

You felt the ache between your thighs begin to grow rapidly, and then Eren moved one of his hands to rub your clit with his fingers. The combination of Eren stimulating your clit and him buried deep inside you had you rushing quickly to orgasm. 

“Fuck, Eren. I’m gonna cum,” you told him. 

He nodded and kept up the pace of his thrusts. 

“Me too,” he said, but was determined to hold out until you finished first. 

You tightened your legs around Eren’s waist and pulled yourself closer to him. The two of you kissed messily as the movements of Eren’s hips became more frantic. You gasped when he pushed your legs up towards your chest, the new angle allowing him to go even deeper. You closed your eyes and let your body fully relax, allowing the pleasure to build between your legs until it hit its peak. 

You came with a soft cry and Eren’s name on your tongue, and you felt your muscles clench around his cock as your orgasm washed over you. Eren thrusted into you a few more times until his hips stuttered and he reached his climax as well. Eren’s head dropped down next to yours as he came, and you could hear his moans mixed with your name as he released into the condom. 

You stayed in that position for a few seconds, both of you exhausted and breathing heavy. You gently ran your hand along Eren’s back in a soothing motion, and he hummed contently. After a few seconds, he moved his head to look at your face. 

“You okay?” he asked, and kissed you softly. 

You smiled and reached up to brush the loose strands of hair out of Eren’s face. 

“Very okay,” you replied. 

Eren smiled lazily, and then his body dropped further into yours. 

“You’re kinda heavy, though,” you added, grunting at his weight on top of you. 

Eren didn’t respond, and you began to lightly hit his shoulder. 

“Eren, moveeee,” you encouraged. 

In response, Eren wrapped his arms around your back and moved his head to the crook of your neck. 

“Don’t want to,” Eren said, his breath tickling your skin. 

You couldn’t help but smile at his clinginess, finding it adorable. As tempting as it was to lie with Eren longer, you had to use the bathroom, and should probably see what your friends were doing. 

“Please Eren,” you pleaded once more. 

He groaned, but relented and pulled out of you. You immediately missed the feeling of him inside of you as he sat up and tied off the condom, throwing it into the trash can by his bed. After a moment, you mustered up the strength to stand, and you stepped off of Eren’s bed. 

Eren picked your clothes up off the floor and handed them to you. You thanked him, and then you both began to get dressed. You could hear music from downstairs and the sound of people talking, so you assumed there was a party going on. 

“Do you need to use the bathroom or something?” Eren asked once you were dressed. 

You nodded, and then followed Eren out of the room. He led you down the hallway you had walked through earlier until he stopped in front of the door to the bathroom. 

“Go ahead,” he said. 

“Thanks,” you replied, and smiled at him before walking into the bathroom. 

Once you were finished, you washed your hands and looked into the mirror over the sink. You looked absolutely wrecked, but it made you smile. 

Eren was waiting outside for you, typing something on his phone, but he looked up when you walked towards him. 

“Should we see what everyone else is doing?” you asked. 

He nodded, and then you walked down the hallway to Connie’s room. The door was shut, and you didn’t hear any of the music that had been playing earlier. 

“Hmm,” Eren said. “They probably went downstairs to join the party.” 

You took out your phone to see if you had any texts, and sure enough, Hitch, as well as Historia and Ymir, had sent you multiple messages with excessive winkey-face emojis letting you know that they had gone downstairs. You rolled your eyes fondly and put your phone back in your pocket. 

“Yeah they did,” you told Eren. 

“Thought so,” he said, and then he paused. “Did you want to join them?” 

You considered it for a moment, but your body felt tired and all you really wanted to do was relax in your bed. 

“I think I’ll go back to my dorm. I’m kinda tired,” you said. 

Eren nodded understandingly. 

“I’ll walk you back,” he replied, and then took your hand. 

You felt your face heat up at the sweet gesture. 

“You don’t have to do that,” you said shyly. 

Eren just tightened his hand around yours and turned to walk down the hallway. 

“I want to,” he said. 

You smiled at Eren and followed him through the house and down the stairs. When you got to the main floor, you saw that there were people everywhere enjoying the party that was going on. 

Some people came up to Eren to say hi to him, and he continued to hold your hand as he greeted them in return and walked towards the front door of the house. He pushed it open, and you followed him outside. 

“Where is your dorm?” Eren asked. 

You told him the name of your dorm building, and then you began to walk there together. 

The walk was peaceful, and you enjoyed the feeling of the night air as you walked beside Eren. You looked over at him and smiled, and he smiled back and put an arm around your shoulder. 

Eventually, you reached your dorm building, and you paused when you got to the entrance. 

“Thanks for walking me back,” you said. 

“No problem,” Eren replied, smiling softly. 

As you looked at him, the words of the question you wanted to ask were on the tip of your tongue. It had been on your mind ever since what happened between you and him in the locker room. 

_What is going on between us?_

You weren’t sure if it was just sex, or if Eren wanted something else out of it. As much as you wanted to know, something stopped you from asking. You didn’t want to potentially ruin the night with a response from Eren that you wouldn’t like. 

“I had fun tonight. Thanks for inviting me,” you said instead. 

Eren nodded and put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. 

“Me too. I’m glad you came,” he said. 

You both stood there for a moment longer, neither one of you really wanting to say goodbye. You saw Eren take a small step towards you, and you took one towards him. 

Before you knew what was happening, your lips were crashing against Eren’s as you kissed each other fiercely right in front of your dorm building. You clawed at Eren’s shirt and his hands ran up and down your back. 

You weren’t sure how long you and Eren stayed like that, but eventually, you parted your mouths from each other to breathe. 

Eren rested his forehead against yours. 

“Goodnight, Eren,” you said breathlessly. 

“Goodnight,” he replied, saying your name softly.

You reluctantly pulled away from him, knowing that if you didn’t do it then, you never would. 

Eren smiled at you once more before turning to walk away. You smiled back at him as you watched him walk down the street. 

Your lips were still tingling from the kiss, and you smiled to yourself as you walked into your dorm for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucys-key.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow me there if you would like more consistent updates about this story :))


	5. Want To Go for a Drive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! It has certainly been an eventful week in the AOT fandom-verse LOL. 
> 
> Here are some songs I listened to while writing this, so feel free to listen while you read!
> 
> The Spins - Mac Miller  
> Eleven - Khalid (ft. Summer Walker)  
> Damage - H.E.R

When you woke up the next morning, you saw that you were alone. Historia’s bed was empty, so you assumed that she and Ymir had spent the night together. You had fallen asleep as soon as you got back to your dorm the night before after Eren walked you back.

Eren. 

You felt a certain soreness between your legs, and you felt heat rush to your face when all of the events from the previous night came rushing back. 

You in Eren’s room. You kissing him. Him kissing you. His hands all over you—the feeling of him inside you. 

It had all been so amazing, and you were still in a state of disbelief that one unexpected encounter with him over the summer had led to this. 

As if Eren had read your mind, you nearly jumped when you heard your phone go off from where it was on the desk next to your bed. You reached over to pick it up, and then felt your heart start to pound when you saw that it was a text from Eren. 

_I know we just saw each other, but can I ask if you have any plans today?_

You smiled at the phrasing of his message, and your heart warmed at the thought that he wanted to see you again so soon. 

_You can. And, no, I don’t_ , you replied. 

You put your phone down on your desk again and stood up to get ready for the day. You went to the bathroom to wash your face, and when you got back, you heard your phone buzz with a reply from Eren. 

_Cool. Can you meet me at the café later?_

You weren’t sure what he had in mind, but you responded and told him that you would be there. You still had the majority of the day to kill before the time he told you to meet him, so you finished getting ready and decided to text Hitch and Annie to see what they were up to. 

Hitch responded and told you that they were at the library and that you should join them. You told them that you’d be there soon, and then gathered your school supplies to get some work done while you were there. 

Once you had everything ready, you walked out of your dorm and made your way to the library. 

Hitch told you where she and Annie were sitting, and when you entered the library, you quickly found the table that they were sitting at. 

“Hey there,” Hitch said when you sat down. 

You greeted her and Annie, and then took out your laptop. You were about to open a document to start working, but you felt Hitch tap your shoulder lightly. 

“So, where did you run off to last night?” she asked, raising her eyebrows playfully. 

Hitch’s smug expression indicated that she knew exactly where you had gone, but she just wanted to hear it directly from you. 

“Uh, Eren and I… hung out?” you said, but the statement came out more like a question. 

You heard Annie snicker, and you looked at her in disbelief. 

“What?! We’re in a library. What am I supposed to say?” you asked, trying your best to keep your voice down. 

“Oh, come on,” Hitch said. “Just tell us what happened!” 

You frowned at her, trying to find the best way to tell her what happened. 

“Uh… he showed me his room,” you said. 

Hitch looked at you in disbelief and let out a noise of exasperation. 

“He showed you his room…? That’s it?” she asked. 

“Oh my god, you know what happened!” you exclaimed. “We fucked, okay?” 

Hitch smiled in triumph at finally getting you to admit what happened, and Annie looked up from her work. 

“There we go,” Hitch said. “I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed.” 

“I’m not embarrassed,” you replied, frowning at her. 

Hitch smirked, and you knew that she was definitely not done trying to get details about the previous night. 

“So, how was it?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. 

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face as you remembered everything that happened with Eren. 

“It was amazing, Hitch,” you replied. “He was so sweet the whole time, and even walked me back to my dorm afterward.” 

Hitch looked at the smile you had on your face and grinned. 

“Damn. You really like him, don’t you?” she asked. 

Her words caught you off guard. While you knew that you liked Eren as a friend and certainly found him attractive, you hadn’t really considered whether or not your feelings for him were deeper than that. 

“I-I don’t know,” you said. “I mean, I like hanging out with him and stuff, but I don’t know if I like him like _that_.” 

Hitch rolled her eyes. 

“Please. You should have seen your face when you were talking about him just now. You like him,” she replied. 

Your face became hot after she said that. Though you couldn’t admit it to yourself yet, you knew that Hitch was right. 

“I guess you just know me too well,” you muttered. 

Hitch laughed and put an arm around your shoulder. 

“Of course. You can’t hide anything from me,” she said. 

You turned your head to look at her and smile. Hitch patted your shoulder and then took her arm off of you to get back to reading a book for one of her classes. 

You turned your computer on and began to work as well, passing the time until you got to see Eren again. 

\--- 

After you left the library later that afternoon, you went back to your dorm to get ready to meet Eren. 

You had your outfit picked out, one of your favorite dresses, and were about to start changing when you heard your phone buzz. It was sitting on the desk by your bed, so you walked over to it to see who had texted you. 

_Ymir and I will be out tonight, so you have the room to yourself ;)_

You smiled at Historia’s message, and “Liked” it to let her know that you had seen it. You put your phone back down on the desk and walked back to your dresser to finish getting changed. 

Once you were ready, you checked the time. You had ten minutes before you were supposed to meet Eren at the café, and you still had to walk there, so you put on your shoes and grabbed your dorm key and phone before leaving your room. 

You remembered how to get to the café since you had gone with Hitch. The warm late-afternoon air was pleasant as you walked through campus and into town, and the sky was beginning to fade to a beautiful pink and orange color. 

When you turned the final corner to get to the café, you saw Eren waiting for you outside. You smiled when you saw him look up at you and wave. 

You waved back, and Eren began to walk towards you. He was wearing jeans, a loose-fitting t-shirt, and his hair was tied up as usual. 

“Hey,” Eren said when you were close enough to hear him. 

“Hi,” you replied. 

Eren smiled, and you both stood there for a moment. Eren was no doubt thinking about everything that had happened the night before as he looked at you, and you were thinking about the same thing. 

After a second, you both laughed at the slight awkwardness and the tension dissolved. 

“Thanks for meeting me here,” Eren said. 

“No problem. Did you have a shift earlier?” you asked. 

Eren nodded and took another step closer to you. 

“Yeah. It just ended,” he replied. 

Now that you were here, you realized that you had no idea what Eren had planned. He had invited you to hang out, but he hadn’t told you what his plans were for the evening. 

“So, what do you want to do?” you asked. 

Eren’s face turned a light shade of red and he scratched the back of his neck. 

“To be honest, I hadn’t thought that far,” he said. 

You looked at him for a second, but then started to laugh. From all of the time you and Eren had spent together, you learned that he was a rather spontaneous person. You probably should have expected that he wouldn’t have a set plan in mind for what to do. 

“It’s fine,” you replied. “We can just see what happens.” 

Eren smiled and nodded his head in agreement. 

“Sounds good,” he said. 

The two of you walked away from the café and further into town. You hadn’t had a chance to go into any of the shops yet, so whenever you passed one that caught your interest, you tapped Eren’s shoulder to ask him if you could go in. 

You walked into many of the little boutiques and shops, and Eren laughed whenever you tried on a jacket that was way too big for you. One of the shops in town had scented candles and other items that smelled good, and Eren helped you pick out a candle to buy even though you weren’t technically allowed to have them in your dorm room. 

Being with Eren this way felt natural. You felt so comfortable talking to him as you walked into the shops and slowly made your way back to the main part of campus. 

“Do you think I’ll actually get in trouble for having this?” you asked Eren as you approached the familiar buildings of your university, holding the shopping bag with your candle in it. 

“No,” Eren said, and then added, “unless you knock it over when it’s lit and burn down your dorm building.” 

Your eyes widened in fear as you imagined that happening, and Eren laughed at your expression. 

“I’m kidding. I think you’re more careful than that,” he said. 

You frowned at your shopping bag and said, “I’m not so sure.” 

As you and Eren continued to walk through campus, you looked at all of the people who were outside enjoying the warm evening air. The sun hadn’t completely set yet, but you could tell that it would soon. 

“The weather is so nice,” you said. 

Eren looked up at the sky and smiled. 

“Yeah, it is,” he replied, and then he turned his head to look at you. 

“What is it?” you asked when you saw the grin on his face. 

“I have an idea,” he said. 

You looked at him curiously. 

“What’s your idea?” you asked. 

You had no idea what he was thinking, but you figured that any idea involving you spending time with Eren was a good one. 

“I have a car. Want to go for a drive?” he asked. 

You had to admit, you weren’t expecting him to suggest that. But now that he had, however, it seemed absolutely perfect. 

“That sounds great,” you replied. 

Eren gave you a warm smile, and then you followed him as he led you to the large parking lot where students were able to keep their cars. 

“Do you have your keys?” you asked. 

Eren patted one of the pockets of his jeans to make sure. 

“Yep,” he said when he felt them in his pocket. “I had to go somewhere earlier, so I still have them.” 

You nodded and followed Eren until you got to his black Honda Civic. You waited as he unlocked the door and opened it for you. 

“Thanks,” you giggled as you stepped into the car. 

“No problem,” Eren said, and then he shut the door and walked over to the driver’s side. 

You put your shopping bag onto the floor in front of you and strapped the seatbelt around yourself. Eren got into the driver’s seat and did the same. 

“Do you have a destination in mind?” you asked him. 

Eren turned to look at you and grinned. 

“Nope,” he said and started the engine. 

Eren’s phone connected automatically to the bluetooth sound system, so his music began to play as he pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the lot. 

You couldn’t help but smile as you watched Eren with his hands on the steering wheel as he navigated the streets of your university. His car was a little bit messy; there were empty cups and soccer gear in random places, but you didn’t mind. The car smelled like Eren, and that made you smile even more. 

You looked out of the window and saw the buildings of your university disappear behind you in a blur. Eren drove further into the city that your school was in, and then he took an exit that led you onto the freeway. He merged onto it seamlessly and picked up his speed once he was in a comfortable lane. 

“You’re lucky you have a car,” you said. 

Eren turned his head and looked at you quickly. 

“Yeah. It took some convincing, but my mom let me bring it,” he replied. 

You hadn’t met either of Eren’s parents, and you didn’t know much about them besides the fact that his dad was a doctor. Your body warmed involuntarily when you thought about Eren inviting you to meet them one day. 

“Do you like to drive?” you asked to get your mind off of your last thought. 

Eren smiled and nodded his head. 

“I love it. It makes me feel relaxed,” he said. “Sometimes I go on random drives for fun.” 

You laughed fondly as you imagined Eren driving by himself, blasting his music over the car speakers. 

“It is nice,” you said, looking out of the front window at the cars and beautiful evening sky. 

Eren smiled at you. He took one of his hands off of the steering wheel to turn up the music and roll down the windows. Your hand was resting next to you on the seat, and your body temperature spiked when you felt Eren’s hand “accidentally” brush against yours as he put it back onto the steering wheel. 

You looked at Eren, seeing the wind blow strands of his brown hair around his face as he drove. He really did look more relaxed driving, and he was smiling softly which gave his face a softer look than usual. 

“You’re staring.” 

You didn’t realize Eren had turned his head to look at you, and he had indeed caught you staring at him. 

“Sorry,” you said, quickly turning your head away. 

Eren laughed at your sudden embarrassment, and you slowly turned your head back to look at him. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Eren said. 

You nodded at him, still feeling a little embarrassed. There was no reason to feel that way, but you thought back to your conversation with Hitch in the library. Was Eren just a friend to you, or did you like him in a different way? 

As you looked at Eren, at his green eyes focused on the road and the hair blowing around his face, you realized that Hitch was right. While you enjoyed having Eren as a friend, you knew that friendship wasn’t the only thing that you wanted from him. 

The challenging part now would be to find out what Eren wanted from you. 

Eren kept driving on the highway until the sign for a particular exit came up. He steered the car to the right to take the exit, which led off the highway. 

“The view this way is really nice,” Eren said. 

You merged onto a smaller road with trees lining one side. On the other side, you had an unobstructed view of the setting sun. There were beautiful colors all over the sky, and the clouds looked luminescent from the light of the sun going down. 

You continued to watch the sunset as Eren began to drive back to your university. As you did so, you couldn’t help but steal glances at Eren as he drove. He saw you looking at him from the corner of his eye, and he smiled softly to himself every time he saw you glance at his face. 

Your hand was resting on the consul between your seat and Eren’s, and Eren took one hand off of the steering wheel to place it on top of yours. You turned your head fully to look at him, and Eren quickly glanced at you before turning his attention back to the road. 

“What?” he asked playfully. 

“Oh, uh—it’s nothing,” you stammered. 

Your body felt warm from Eren’s touch, and your heart began to race when he intertwined his fingers with yours. 

You almost spent the entire rest of the drive like that, but when you were a few minutes from your school, Eren moved his hand. You felt a pang of disappointment, but it quickly faded when Eren moved his hand to your thigh instead. 

The atmosphere in the car suddenly became very warm, and you felt your chest rise and fall rapidly as Eren’s hand began to slowly move upwards. He grabbed the material of your dress and hiked it up your thighs the slightest bit as he moved his hand. Once your thighs were exposed, Eren ran his fingers along the bare skin. Your breath hitched when you felt his hand move all the way under your dress and further up your thigh. 

Eren looked at you to see your expression. You met his eyes, and he looked at you for as long as he could before having to turn back to the road. Eren didn’t move his hand up any further, waiting to see what you would do. 

The feeling of Eren’s hand on the inside of your thigh had you squirming in your seat. It was so close to the edge of your underwear, but just far enough that it made you frustrated. You knew where you wanted his hand, so you slowly brought your own hand under your dress to place it over his. 

Eren looked at you again when you moved his hand up until it was fully between your thighs. Your intention was clear, and Eren turned his head back to the road to try to focus on driving while his finger brushed over your clothed slit. You took your hand out from under your dress to let Eren do whatever he wanted. 

Eren’s hand quickly slipped under your underwear, and your body tensed up when you felt his fingers on your bare pussy. Still keeping his eyes on the road, Eren stroked your slit with his finger before brushing it over your clit. The feeling made you gasp, and Eren turned his head to look at you. 

“Try not to crash,” you said breathlessly when you saw Eren’s gaze focused on you instead of the road. 

Eren seemed to be in some kind of trance as he looked at you, but your voice brought him back to reality and he quickly turned his head to look ahead of him again. 

“Fuck, we’re almost there,” Eren said. His hand was still under your dress and his fingers were still rubbing your clit as he drove, determined to get back to campus as soon as possible. 

“Good,” you moaned and moved your hips to grind against Eren’s fingers. 

Eren continued the movements of his fingers on your pussy, drawing small moans and gasps from you as he did so. You gripped the armrests on either side of your seat and sighed in relief when you saw the familiar buildings of your university. Eren sped through campus until he pulled into the parking lot and into the same parking space as earlier. 

As soon as the car stopped, you and Eren ripped your seatbelts off. You climbed out of your seat and over the consul to settle on Eren’s lap. You had half a mind to check if anyone was outside, but Eren’s face was moving closer to yours and you closed your eyes and forgot about everything else. 

You both eagerly accepted each other’s mouths, and you felt some of the pent-up tension in your body begin to dissipate when you finally kissed him. Eren’s hands settled on your ass as he kissed you, and you moaned into his mouth when you felt his hips grind up against your crotch. The friction felt so good, but you desperately needed more. 

You took your mouth off of Eren’s and quickly reached down to take off your underwear. Your position wasn’t ideal for the task, as the car seat and Eren didn’t leave you with much room, but you managed to get it off and then settled back onto Eren’s lap. 

“Keep doing what you were doing,” you said. 

Eren understood what you were asking for, and he grinned before leaning in to kiss you again. You groaned when you felt his tongue slip into your mouth. Your kisses were messy and heated as one of Eren’s hands moved under your dress and in between your thighs. 

As Eren moved his fingers over your slick center, his mouth moved to your neck to kiss and gently bite the skin there. The combination of Eren’s fingers and his mouth on your neck felt amazing, and you couldn’t hold in your gasp when you felt one of Eren’s fingers push inside of you. 

“Feels okay?” he asked against your neck. 

“ _Ugh_ , yes,” you groaned, moving your hips in time with Eren’s finger. 

Eren seemed satisfied with your answer, and he grinned as he added a second finger with the first. You continued to move your hips up and down as Eren’s fingers scissored and curled inside of you. The skirt of your dress was covering the movements of Eren’s hand, so he used his other hand to hike it up a little bit. 

“Can you lift your dress for me?” he asked. 

There was something about the slight sternness of his voice, the way the question sounded more like a command, that sent a spark of arousal through your body. You knew that Eren could have lifted your dress the rest of the way himself, but it was clear that he wanted you to be the one to expose yourself to him. 

You gladly did as he asked. You brought one hand to the hem of your dress and lifted it off of your thighs. Eren’s eyes glanced down to look at your bare pussy and his fingers moving in and out of it. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, “you are gorgeous.” 

Even though you were literally riding Eren’s fingers in a parking lot, that compliment is what finally made you feel shy. You couldn’t help the way your body temperature rose at his words. Eren leaned forward to kiss you again, and you happily kissed him back. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you said against his lips. 

You could feel Eren’s smile as he kissed you, and he kept up the movements of his fingers, thrusting them in and out of your wet core. The ache between your thighs began to grow rapidly as you ground your hips, desperate to feel every movement of Eren’s fingers inside of you. 

“Don’t stop,” you moaned, knowing you weren’t going to last much longer. 

“Fuck, I won’t,” Eren replied as he thrusted his fingers even deeper into you. 

Eren moved his other hand to your clit, and he leaned in to kiss you as his fingers brought you closer and closer to your release. You kissed him back eagerly, and it didn’t take much longer for the feeling of pleasure between your legs to near its climax. 

“Shit, Eren, I’m gonna cum,” you groaned against his mouth. 

“Go ahead,” he said. The tone of his voice was raspy and breathless as he saw you working yourself to orgasm on his fingers. 

Getting fingered in a car hadn’t exactly been on your bucket list, but you wouldn’t have had it any other way. It only took a few more seconds for the tension inside of you to finally snap, and you buried your face in Eren’s neck as you came around his fingers. You shut your eyes as the pleasure washed over your body. 

Once the intense feelings had passed, your body went limp and you dropped your chest to rest against Eren. You heard him laugh softly and he stroked a hand up your arm. 

“You good?” he asked. 

You nodded your head and sat up. 

“Yes,” you replied, giving Eren a warm smile. 

He returned your smile and leaned forward to kiss you. You were still sitting on Eren’s lap, and as he kissed you, you could feel his hard cock through his jeans. Even though you just came, you felt another rush of arousal run through your body. 

“Eren,” you said. 

He took his mouth off of yours and looked at you. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

You lightly brushed your hand over his clothed erection, and you heard him take a sharp breath. 

“I have my dorm room to myself tonight,” you told him. “Want to continue this there?” 

Eren looked at you, and a smirk slowly formed on his lips. 

“Sounds great,” he said. 

You gave Eren a quick smile before climbing off of his lap and pulling your underwear back on. Eren grabbed his car keys, and you climbed back into the passenger’s seat to get the bag with your scented candle in it. 

Once you both got out of the car, Eren locked it and then you began to walk towards your dorm building. You noticed Eren adjusting his shirt so it covered the area of his crotch, and you couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you. 

“Hey, you can’t laugh! You did this to me,” Eren whined. 

You just laughed again and took his hand to lead him to your dorm. You both walked there quickly, and you hurriedly unlocked the door when you got to the entrance of your building. Eren followed you up the stairs to your room and waited as you took out your key and unlocked your door. 

As soon as it opened, you pulled Eren inside of your room and closed the door behind you. Eren looked around your room once he was inside, and you walked over to your dresser to set your new candle on top of it. 

“I like your room,” Eren said when you walked up to him. 

You smiled and said, “Thanks.” 

You reached your arms up to wrap them around Eren’s neck. He leaned his head down to kiss you, and you sighed when you felt his lips meet yours. You wasted no time and brought your hands to the button of Eren’s jeans as you kissed him. 

“So eager,” Eren muttered playfully. 

“Is that a bad thing?” you asked. 

You felt Eren smile against your lips. 

“Not at all,” he said. 

You smiled too and began to push Eren towards your bed. You both kicked off your shoes as you walked, and once you got to your bed, you pulled away from Eren’s mouth so you could climb onto the bed. 

Once you were both sitting on the bed, Eren looked at you. It seemed like he was waiting for you to tell him what to do, so you moved closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. 

“Lie down,” you said. 

Eren grinned and immediately did as you said. Once he was lying on his back, you moved to sit on his legs. You reached your hands out to finish undoing Eren’s pants, and he watched you as you pulled them down his thighs. 

“Mind if I return the favor for earlier?” you asked, looking at Eren’s hard cock straining against the fabric of his boxers. 

“Not at all,” Eren said. 

You grinned and then moved your hands under the waistband of his boxers. Eren’s chest began to rise and fall more rapidly as you pulled them down far enough to free his cock. Your body warmed all over when you saw the hard length of it, and you adjusted your position to straddle Eren’s legs. 

You slowly moved your hand up Eren’s thigh until you got to the base of his cock. Eren’s eyes met yours, and you maintained eye contact with him as you leaned down to lick from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. 

“Oh fuck—" Eren groaned when he felt your mouth on him for the first time. 

The noises Eren made were music to your ears, and you closed your mouth over the tip of his cock, moving your tongue over the sensitive skin there. Eren’s hand settled on the back of your head as you continued to move your mouth on his cock and used your hand to reach the part of it that your mouth couldn’t. 

You took him as deep into your mouth as you could, and Eren’s hips began to move as he became even harder from the movements of your mouth and hand on his cock. 

“You’re fucking good at this,” Eren moaned, and you felt your body become warm from the praise. 

Eren continued to mutter more curses mixed with your name as you worked his cock and brought him closer and closer to release. After a few more seconds of moving your mouth up and down his cock, Eren sat up and put a hand on your shoulder. 

You took your mouth off of him and looked at his face to see what he wanted. 

“Something wrong?” you asked. 

Eren shook his head and smiled. 

“Nope,” Eren said and leaned in to kiss you 

“I want to fuck, and you’re going to make me cum if you keep doing that,” he added. 

You grinned and kissed Eren back. Your legs were on either side of Eren’s lap, and you reached down to pull your dress over your head. After you set it somewhere behind you on the bed, you leaned forward to kiss Eren again. 

As he kissed you, he reached around to your back to undo the clasp of your bra. It fell onto the bed, and you pulled away from Eren to take off his shirt. He helped you tug it over his head and then threw it onto the floor. 

Eren leaned back onto the bed, and you took your underwear off quickly before straddling his hips. You and Eren looked at each other and seemed to realize the same thing. 

“Shit, I don’t think I have a condom,” Eren said. 

You weren’t sure what to do for a second, but then you smiled and climbed off of the bed and walked over to your desk. You pulled out a wrapped condom and walked back over to the bed. 

Eren raised an eyebrow when he saw what was in your hand. 

“Historia is in a club that promotes safe sex. She has a billion of these that she gives out to people and she gave some to me,” you said, and then climbed back onto the bed. 

Eren smiled and nodded his head in understanding. He was still lying on the bed, and you placed your legs on either side of his hips again. You took the condom out of the wrapper and then rolled it onto Eren’s dick. 

Eren’s hands settled on your waist. 

“Is this how you want to do it?” he asked. 

You nodded and said, “If that’s okay.” 

Eren’s cock twitched at the prospect of you riding him, and he used his hands to lift your hips. 

“It is _definitely_ okay,” Eren groaned when he felt his cock brush against your center. 

Your breath hitched as the tip of Eren’s cock lined up with your entrance, and you slowly sank all the way down. You and Eren both moaned at the feeling, and you braced your hands on Eren’s stomach as you got used to the stretch. 

It didn’t take long before you were moving your hips up and sinking back down onto Eren’s cock again. The angle from this position felt unbelievably good, and Eren helped you lift your hips and then guided you back down onto his cock. You repeated the motion over and over again, savoring the feeling of Eren buried deep inside of you. 

“Fuck this feels good,” you moaned, lifting and dropping your hips even faster. 

Eren began to thrust his hips up to meet your movements. 

“Shit, I know,” Eren said, his voice raspy and breathless as he watched you ride his cock, both of you getting closer and closer to orgasm. 

One of Eren’s hands ran up your stomach until it covered one of your tits. You groaned when he pinched your hard nipple, and then his hand moved to the other side of your chest to do the same thing. When Eren brought his other hand in between your thighs to rub your clit, you gasped and felt a surge of arousal run through your body. 

You were close, and Eren could tell from the way your hips desperately moved up and down to take his cock. 

“Fuck, Eren—” you gasped, chasing your second orgasm of the day. 

“I know,” he said. 

Eren kept rubbing your clit and thrusting his cock into you until it was enough to send you crashing over the edge. He watched as your orgasm ripped through you, and his followed close after, burying himself deep inside you and riding out the waves of pleasure. 

You slumped forward to lie on Eren’s chest. He gently stroked your back as you both tried to catch your breath. After a few seconds, you mustered up the strength to roll off of him to lie next to him on the bed. 

“That was amazing,” you said, and turned your head to look at Eren. 

“You can say that again,” he replied, giving you a warm smile. 

You both stayed on the bed for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence as you laid beside one another. Eventually, Eren sat up and climbed off of the bed to dispose of the used condom. 

You watched as he looked around for his clothes, and you began to feel uncertain. Was he going to leave? You knew that you didn’t want him to, but you didn’t say anything as he pulled on his jeans and shirt. 

When he was fully clothed, he walked back over to the bed. _It’s now or never_ , you thought. 

“You can stay if you want,” you said, trying your best to keep the shyness out of your voice. 

You sat up on the bed, and Eren looked at you with a regretful expression on his face. 

“I can’t,” he said. “I have plans with Jean and some other people tonight.” 

You couldn’t help the disappointment you felt, but you nodded your head in understanding. You grabbed your dress and pulled it back on so you could walk Eren to the door of your room. Before leaving, Eren turned to look at you. 

“I had a great time with you today,” he said. 

You smiled and felt your body become warm. 

“Me too,” you replied. 

Eren paused for another second, and then opened the door to leave. He waved goodbye as he walked down the hall, and you waved back from your door. 

As you watched him go, you decided that you could finally admit to yourself that you had a crush on Eren Yeager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mean to get this chapter up earlier, but then _that_ chapter of the AOT manga happened and I had to process everything lmaoo
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> lucys-key.tumblr.com


End file.
